I'm just using this to load and edit chaps
by icecream0626
Summary: Sessomharu The Youkai with the cold heart, but when this old member comes back will she melt his heart or make it stone?
1. Whats going on?

The New Comer   
  
1. Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha no matter how much I wish BUT I DO own   
  
Mash/ Inashaka * ask to find out how to say *   
  
Kagome pops her head out of the well her raven black hair flowing down her back. Her common school uniform on with her green skirt not reaching her knees and the red bow on her chest with the green collar made her outfit look like a girls sailor suit .Her face a cheerful smile gracing it. As she starts coming out of the well inuyasha walks over calmly to the well His red clothes ( I don't know what it is ) baggy over him and his silver hair going down his back showing his amber eyes a lot more. As he did this he was holding back his happiness even if she was only away for  
  
3 days and it WAS her home. Even if he knew all this he never wanted her to leave his side, but he would never tell HER that even if miroku and Sango already knew.   
  
  
  
Now this whole time inuyasha was pondering this by the well kagome had said Hi to him and walked away to meet the rest of the group. Finally inuyasha snaped out of it and started walking after her voice and stopped his thinking. When the both got to kaede's camp and sat around a fire since kagome came back kinda late it was dark already. The glow of the fire let you see Miroku in his usual monk clothes With the purple part wrapped around him with the dark blue right under covering the rest. He was actually pretty handsome with his hair tied behind his head in a small ponytail and that sly smile he was alright but he had a well hentai problem and not the surprise of inuyasha and kagome he was on the ground a lump on his side.   
  
Next to him was Sango already hitting him with her Hiraikotsu on theside of the head the cause of his concussion. He had groped her once again. Sango was in her battle armor because they had just reccovered from a battle against a spider head. Her armor was black with pink pads on the shoulders, elbows, stomach, wrist , and knees the feet of her armor also has some red cloth around her ankle. Her face was calming down after this but her eye was still twitching and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind her head and her eyelids colored with pink.After this little incident the camp went to sleep and woke up the next day.Almost right away kagome sensed something while everyone was getting dressed   
  
after everyone finished kagome said it was calling her.  
  
" INUYASHA!!!! ": she was being covered in a light pink glow because of her miko powers but they seemed to want to pull her towards the forest. :  
  
KAGOME!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! : inu   
  
inuyasha !!you can't do anything but let us follow her!!! : Mir. trying to hold inuyasha back  
  
once they got to the setting in the forest there was a cloaked figure that had ahood on but you could see it's eyes shimmering in the pink light covering her . Her eyes were green with a flicker of red flashing. No one could speak as it drew kagome closer for inuyasha was to stunned to move and kagome was to stunned to speak.As kagome came closer the being was lifted from the ground a wind coming from the ground under her making her cloak blowing the cloak up showing the clothes under the cloak. She had blue clothe wrapped around her top with sleeves puffy and brown that came together at her back this showed her belly but not that much, her bottom was what looked like blue cargo pants her feet were bare.Her tail was hanging lipliy behind her it was also orange. Amazingly Miroku did no hentai things for this was not the time.  
  
Her eyes now had a far away look as she and kagome were still in the air wind under then both glowing a pink color. Now as everyone started to came back from there trance like state and viewed the two girls floated with the wind blowing . The thingthat seemed to catch there eyes the most was that the other girl seemed to be able to do quiet a few things she had some bows and arrows, a flute on her side , and a blade on her back If they would have removed her hood you could have probley seen more. Right now they had a force field around them while the rest of the group looked on helpless while inuyasha startedto yell   
  
KAGOME!!!!  
  
COME ON KAGOME SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
:He started to pound on the force field as he looked in horror at kagome as some one came out  
  
of the forest.:  
  
AN: Is not , that cool?I have a pic. of inashaka!  
  
Inuyasha : It really is not cool  
  
Inashkaka / author is based on me! : You want me to delate you?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha : NO NO!! it's ok...  
  
Inashaka : Ok then!  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
chars.'s  
  
San = Sango  
  
Mir = Miroku  
  
Kik = Kikyou  
  
Ina = Inashaka or Mash = Inashaka  
  
Inu = Inuyasha  
  
Kag = Kagome  
  
Sess = Sesshomru  
  
Ship = Shippo 


	2. Who's There?

Disclamier : THANK YOU FOR MAKEING ME SAD I DON"T OWN INUASHA!! BUT!!! I own   
  
inashaka/Mash I DO HAVE PAPERS!!  
  
Who else but Kikyou came out watching with an evil look of happiness on  
  
her face. Inuyasha who had failed to notice this was still pounding on the force   
  
field yelling for kagome. Miroku and Sango however were looking at kikyou Sango   
  
getting her Hiraikotsu ready and Miroku griping his prayer beads that were wrapped   
  
around his arm.Shippo looked around wanting to help Kagome but not knowing what to do.   
  
While they were ready for attack inuyasha watched as kagome shards   
  
that were around her neck float closer to the other girl pulling her along also the  
  
same was happening with the other put she had only 3 shards but they were still   
  
pulling her also. When kikyou say that inuyasha was not looking at her so she trapped   
  
the Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in a field of there own. Finally then inuyasha took his eyes off   
  
kagome and looked at Sango, Miroku. and Shippo .  
  
GUYS!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!  
  
All they did was point at her and inuyasha turned to her.  
  
Kikyou.......  
  
Did you do this?........  
  
Kikyou merely said:  
  
She will not get in the way inuyasha I am the rightful keeper of the Shikon Jewel  
  
and you own me YOUR LIFE!!  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her amazed that she could be so cold.   
  
~*~*~*~ In the field with kagome and the other girl~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: (what's happening? were am I? Why are the jewel shards being pulled from me   
  
WAIT! I sense some more! 3!) : lets out a scream : AAAHH!!! : faints from the pain :  
  
Author Notes: she thinking there .  
  
Mash Inashaka: ( hmm.. ) : groan : ( what happened why are my jewel shards being pulled?   
  
Wait there's' more a lot more!) : lets out a scream : AAAHH!!! : winces bout stays awake   
  
to figure things out :   
  
AN: this ( ) means thinking like this ( hmm ) and this : : means action like this : walks :   
  
see? Ok back to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*Back with kikyou and Inuyasha~*~*~*~  
  
kikyou : walks to inuyasha her priestess things on the top white with the sleeves becoming   
  
puffy and wide and with the bottom red the legs of the pants becoming puffy also :   
  
inuyasha come to hell with me......  
  
Inuyasha: I can't kikyou I have things to do and.. : looks at kagome : people to protect :  
  
kikyou :HOW DARE YOU!!! I'LL KILL HER!! YOU'LL BE MINE!!  
  
Inuyasha : KIKYOU NO!!!!!!!!!!!! : looks to kagome but a smile appears on his face :  
  
~*~*~*~*With Kagome and Mash Inashaka~*~*~*~  
  
Inashaka:( I GOT IT!! Wait what's... ) : hers and Kagome's sleeping head move back   
  
revealing Inashaka's face witch show's that she has orange hair with orange dog ears,   
  
her hair tied back with a blue ribbon expect for two strands of hair on each side of   
  
her head staying in front of her ears.  
  
This is not what actually surprised people as much as to what she DID.  
  
Inashaka: : snaps her head back up and covers her hand over her shards as a growl  
  
escapes her throat : hmmmm. : looks over to were kikyou is and puts her hand out to   
  
her, her palm facing her : hehe : smirks as she send a wave on pink energy to kikyou   
  
who drops down to the ground :  
  
: everyone gasped as she runs with speed to catch kagome before she drops to the rocks   
  
she then hovers back over to the others and drops kagome down and the feet of Sango :  
  
inashaka: um.. : smiles weakly as she drops down not glowing pink : sorry? : looks over  
  
at kikyou : I didn't know what else to do....  
  
Miroku : No it's fine really.... : eyes her over : hmmmm... you know with your cloak off and all.....  
  
Inashaka : : cough while eye twitching: excuse me!?!?!  
  
Sango : : smacks him on the back of the head with her Hiraikotsu : HENTAI!!!  
  
Inashaka :um... right does he usually : drops down to her kneed holding her head : AHH!!!   
  
Kikyou : : know standing up : HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha : kikyou please......... stop..   
  
AN : I actully forgot about Shippo!!! I went back and put him in!! that was a close call well review even if just flames!thanks for those who DID review NOT some person ( I know him personaly )  
  
The griup and her walk away to have lunch : YAY LUNCH!! 


	3. Well that explains alot!

Disclaimer : ok ok Before I get into trouble I own... : lawers come after her ready to paper cut! : EEPP!! ONLY MASH / INASHAKA!!   
  
Kikyou : : her soul stealers come : I must go inuyasha but I WILL have your life for   
  
myself and they : points to Kagome and inashaka :WILL BOTH DIE!!  
  
Kagome : : stands up holding back tears : lets : sigh : go....  
  
Inashaka : : stands back up in front of kagome so inuyasha could not see :: whispers to kagome : lets go it's me Mash rember? I was with you guys a few weeks past anyway I'll get you away from inuyasha so you can settle ok?  
  
Kagome : : to Mash/ inashaka : it's really you! Cool! : whispers : I mean ok take me away :  
  
Inashaka : : bows : Nice to see you all again it's me Mash rember?   
  
: everyone nods as shippo comes up and hugs her but returns back to Sagos shoulder after she   
  
whispers to him in his ear that she will take kagome to calm down :  
  
Inuyasha: Feh  
  
Inashaka : : rolls eyes : nice to see you to inuyasha. : sighs : anyway I'll take kagome to   
  
the well so we can catch up!  
  
Sango : What about me am I not your friend anymore? : gives a semi puppy face :  
  
Inashaka /Kagome : Fine you can come to Sango  
  
Sango: ok we can use Kirara  
  
AN: I don't know how to spell Kirara yea so...  
  
Inashaka / Kagome : OK!!!!  
  
: Kagome and Sango both get on the fire cat and Inashaka gets ready to run along side them :  
  
Ok guys ready? : inashaka :  
  
San / Kag : YES!  
  
: They all speed off towards the well leaving inuyasha to ponder and miroku to mediate :   
  
Ina : Well Kagome are you ok now? Were almost there  
  
Kag : I don't know it's just HOW CAN HE CHOSE HER SHE'S DEAD!  
  
San : I know! We can go to a spring to relax ok kagome?  
  
Kag : ok Sango what about you Inashaka?  
  
Ina: Yea sure that sounds that sounds great but about kikyou she is just her anger and sadness   
  
that just wants revenge on inuyasha because she believes he killed her but I believe she used   
  
to be a really great person almost like you kagome!  
  
Kag : Yea you know what your probley right!  
  
San : And you can't blame him for loving a wonderful person epically if she was like you!!  
  
Kag : : laughs : your right guys thanks for cheering me up!  
  
San / Ina : YOUR WELCOME!  
  
Ina : You know what we forgot to tell the guys were going to the springs : already at the   
  
springs : I'll rush to the well and leave a message it will only take a few seconds if im   
  
by myself!  
  
San / Kag: ok but hurry!  
  
Ina : OK! : rushes off to the well with the note she wrote telling the guys that they went  
  
to the springs to recover and for inuyasha to keep miroku there! And gets back to San   
  
and Kag in seconds.:  
  
~*~*~*~* With Inuyasha and Miroku now at the well*~*~*~  
  
Inu : hmmmm I wonder why Kagome looked so upset...  
  
Mir : Could it have ANYTHING to do with you and kikyou?  
  
Shippo : You know you know you really hurt Kagome when you talk about her!  
  
Inu :: bonks Shippo on the head : That's got to be it! I didn't even do anything even when she almost killed kagome...   
  
You know for a hentai monk your not that bad after all!  
  
Mir : : trying to make his way to the springs : why of course not  
  
Inu : : to busy thinking to notice Miroku crawling away  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Back at the Hot Springs ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kag: Inashaka you never told Sango about well you know  
  
Ina : you know what your right..  
  
San : tell me what!?!?!?  
  
Ina : : face fault but quickly returns to normal : well I am a well another reincarnation   
  
of kikyou   
  
San : huh? But how is that possible?  
  
Kag : well you see not all of Kikyou's soul came to me a part of it went to inashaka that's  
  
why it's a little harder for me to use my powers!  
  
San : ooooooohhhh so that's why Inashaka has the shards and was glowing pink!  
  
Ina : ummmmm yea I guess but also my family is a family of miko's but it is harder for us  
  
to harvest are power. That's why I have the shards they help me not to faint  
  
AN : YAY!!!! I did all of these chaps in one day!! actully I did 4 but I won't put them on yet!!!  
  
NOT TILL YOU REVIEW!!  
  
Sess: You know that they won't review if you yell at them  
  
Ina : looks at him : but I - I ... umm : walks away :  
  
Sess : Hey! Wait!! : tries to run after her : 


	4. Hentai Problems

Disclaimer : No not own inuyasha.. : runs away crying : you happy now?!!?  
  
Ina :when I use my powers I mean  
  
Kag : this is probley to much to take in at one time right Sango?  
  
San : naw it's fine but I am getting tired so lets relax   
  
Kag / Ina :ok!  
  
All: : sinks into the water putting there heads under  
  
Ina : keeps her ears above the water just in case of... sticks her head above the  
  
water her swimsuit under the water : HENTAI!!! : throws her blade at Miroku that  
  
was in the bushes : : it hits right next his head :  
  
Mir : umm.. I'll be going now....  
  
Ina : ggrrr : growls as her blade glows and comes back to her hand : you better be!  
  
San : you hentai!! : throws her Hiraikotsu  
  
at miroku hitting him on the head :  
  
Ina : Sango he already was ready to leave  
  
Sango : whoops... well now he'll be gone for sure!  
  
kagome : : sighs : we'll lets get back before something else happens  
  
San / Ina : ok  
  
: They all get dressed while miroku crawls back to camp :  
  
: By the time they return it's night fall :  
  
Inu : oh hey guys : out of thought by now :  
  
the three girls : hey inuyasha......  
  
Inuyasha : what happened?  
  
Kag : miroku happened  
  
: Miroku crawls into camp with a lump on his head and scared eyes :  
  
: Sango and Inashaka both share a glance and smirk as they walk off to set up for  
  
bed Sango smiling as she looks at her Hiraikotsu:   
  
: The guys ask about what happened to Inashaka and they all explain the story :  
  
~*~*~*~* Later when it was dark enough to sleep ( yea bad huh? )~*~*~*~*~  
  
: inashaka is siting on a tree branch her back to the trunk her leg hanging off   
  
the branch the other spread in front of her the moon light shining on her face   
  
from the branches and leaves that wear now changing color and falling but most of  
  
the leaves are on this tree so the moonlight comes in patches on her face :  
  
Inashaka : : sighs as she swings her legs that is dangling off the branch :it's   
  
no peaceful tonight.......  
  
How come you are still up?  
  
Inashaka : Surprised from the voice falls off the branch but her hand claps around  
  
the branch and swings over to land on her feet facing him : Oh it's only you inuyasha :  
  
had her hand on her blade :  
  
Inuyasha : : arches a brow : Well that was new I didn't expect you to swing around.  
  
Inashaka : Well im not exactly someone for you to expect things of all the time.  
  
Inuyasha : Feh  
  
Inashaka : : sighs and rolls her eyes walking down the branch :  
  
inuyasha : what are you doing now?  
  
Inashaka : you'll see : she then jumps from the high branch in a cannon ball flipping   
  
as she opens up and lands doing a few front flips to stable her self :  
  
Inuyasha : : stares at her wide eyed : um... ok.. : walks back to kagome sleeping bag   
  
settling down to go to sleep :  
  
Inashaka : : looks at him a warm smile on her face as she walks over to a another tree   
  
and sets her back to the base of the tree closing her eyes trying to get comfy so she   
  
covers her self with her cloak because of the cold autumn weather : hmmm.  
  
Inuyasha : : looks over at inashaka getting warm : feh.. ( why am I looking over at her  
  
so much anyway? ) : he let himself sleep to that question :  
  
Inashaka : : looks over at inuyasha one last time before she falls to sleep her ears  
  
still alert and a smile on her face :  
  
:: Little did they all know that someone was watching as they all slept after a while  
  
he left the shadows and went back to his castle ::  
  
~*~*~*~* In the morning ~*~*~*~  
  
Inashaka : ( I know someone was there last night but who?.... )   
  
Kagome : : waves a hand in front of Inashaka's face : hello?!?!?!? Anyone there!?!?!?  
  
Inashaka :: snaps out of thought : huh OH! HEY KAGOME!  
  
Kagome : Hey inashaka! Sango and I were wondering since we were training when you were   
  
hear if you would like to start that again?  
  
Inashaka : SURE!! Finally something fun to do around here!  
  
:The 2 girls walk off to an empty field to fight of in :  
  
AN : well hope you enjoyed it!!! Cause I did and well PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Sess : Maybe you should : stops talking because :  
  
Ina : : turns her head and walks awayignoreing him :  
  
Sess : HEY!! aww come on I said I was I was.... : sighs : sorry.. : walks away in the other direction : 


	5. The Two Fights

Disclaimer : : sighs : how many times do I have to say it? Inashaka/ Mash = Me Inuyasha = not me  
  
Mir : you want to go keep an eye on them?  
  
Inu : nothing else to do....  
  
: they both set off towards the girls :  
  
~*~*~*~* With the girls ~*~*~*~*~  
  
: Sango is ready with her Hiraikotsu aimed at Inashaka while kagome is watching :  
  
Inashaka : :is blindfolded :  
  
Sango : :Walks carefully as she aims her Hiraikotsu but as she takes a step she cracks some leaves that fell from fall once she notices this she throws her Hiraikotsu :  
  
Inashaka :: Hears this and jumps to the side landing not making a sound as she runs to Sango her hands on her blade handle :  
  
Sango : : sees this and runs to get her weapon :  
  
Inashaka : : turns around away from Sango and takes a stance and throws her blade hoping it hits her hand in the air waiting :  
  
Sango : : By the time she gets to her weapon it's to late and she hits the ground to not get hit but knows she lost :  
  
Inashaka : : the blade glows and comes back to her and grin on her face as she takes a step back and sheaths the sword removing her blindfold : Nice job Sango   
  
Sango : You to you know!  
  
: kagome comes running to them : wow that was good you guys can I try tomorrow?!?!   
  
Inashaka : : shrugs : why not!  
  
: Inuyasha and miroku come out from there watching point :  
  
Miroku : Inashaka I didn't know you had such skills!  
  
Inashaka : umm well... I trained I guess  
  
Inuyasha : You were alright but Sango was good to.  
  
Sango : umm thanks Inuyasha..  
  
Miroku : OH! How could I forget the dear Sango : Runs over to Sango and takes her hands : You were beautiful out there! I was proud of you!  
  
Sango : IM not some pet! : pulls her hands free :  
  
Inashaka : : laughs as she walks away to the nearest lake to think : im going to go to the lake guys BYE!  
  
Sango : what's so funny?!.......fine whatever bye.  
  
Rest : bye  
  
Inashaka : : smiles as she walks off to the lake :  
  
: again someone else was watching there little fight at surprised that she had such skills :  
  
: inashaka makes it to the lake and sits at the edge and sighs :  
  
Inashaka : dips the tip of her feet as her dog ears twitch at the top of her head : hmm.. : goes back to looking at the water as if nothing had happened :  
  
: the person advances on her :  
  
Inashaka : starts reaching inside her cloak for her other weapon :  
  
: the person comes out from the shadows only to be meet by an arrow close to his chest:  
  
Inashaka :Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru : : looks at her but only says : inashaka...  
  
Inashaka : : pulls back on the arrow harder since she had loosened it : what are you doing here? : has a stern face :  
  
Sess : I was hoping to take Tetsusaiga away from my stupid half breed brother.  
  
Ina : : smirks : Keep in mind im a half breed as well.  
  
Sess : Yes I know..  
  
Ina : : sighs : Well it's no use standing like this : lets her grip go as she put away her arrows :  
  
Sess : : watches her but has no intention of killing her for some reason :  
  
Ina : ( hmmmm he hasn't tried to kill me yet... ) : shrugs it off :  
  
Sess : : watches her : ( why can't I bring myself to killing her?!?! )  
  
Ina : Turns her back to him : I'll see you later Sesshomaru.....  
  
Sess : : sees her walk away and whispers : good bye Inashaka.......  
  
Ina : : Her dog ears twitch as she hears him : : Turns around and smiles warmily : good bye!  
  
  
  
Sess : : finally snaps out of it :( What was that.. )  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sess : : has his claws ready his face still calm : You'll Die you filthy half breed!  
  
  
  
Ina : : grips her sword from his comment her stomach a slash in it from his poisen claws but she refused to stop fighting :  
  
  
  
Sess : Do you really think YOU can win? : looks at around at her fallen comrades that he  
  
surprised and attacked : After I did all this?!?!?  
  
  
  
Ina : You surprised them and It was a low attack it suits you! : as she says this she runs   
  
to him and makes a gash accross his chest a look of disgust on her face : DIE!!!  
  
  
  
Sess : : His eyes widen as this happens :  
  
  
  
Ina :: looks at him her eyes filled with terror and pain : Im sorry...  
  
  
  
Sess : looks at Inashaka's chest wear her gash is but stops when her shirt ends but you cn see the blood through the shirt   
  
makeing the shirt red :   
  
  
  
Ina : : Takes her blade back and turns away holding her stomach as the poisen enters her blood stream :   
  
  
  
Sess : : puts his hand on his chest wear the blood is seeping into his clothes :  
  
  
  
Ina : : Sticks her blade in the ground and leans on it holding her up as blood flows out of her :  
  
  
  
Sess : : takes this time to starts to get away :  
  
  
  
Ina : : sees him leave her eyes on the verge of tears filled with hints of sadness:  
  
  
  
Sess : : looks at her a shocked look on his face :  
  
  
  
Ina : : turns away from him a look of disgust on her face now as she looks at her fallen comrades :  
  
  
  
Sess : turns away as he sees her kneels by Inuyasha and kagome but looking at sango and Miroku her face down with her hair covering her eyes but you can see the tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks and falling on the ground leaveing prints :  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* End flash back ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sess : ( when she looked at me with the disjust in her eyes ) : a shiver runs down his back : ( but then when she loked   
  
at me like she had just stabbed her self ) : shakes his head and turns around and leaves :  
  
An : hmmm I wonder is he haveing feelings!?!?!just review..I already got like 3 THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean yea! see I review your storys if you review and stuff!  
  
Sess: HEY! why would I have petty human feelings?  
  
Ina : : looks at him: what do you mean?  
  
Sess Here it sounds like I actully care for someone!  
  
Ina :: looks at him once more her face holding her feelings in a cold mask then walks away sighing :  
  
Sess :: watchs her leave then relizes what he said : oh no.........  
  
To reviewers...  
  
Rubber Duckie General: THANKS!! YEA PLEASE HELP!!! I need some help I guess I already have 10 chaps!  
  
person: well yea thanks you can review with your name! since I know you!!  
  
sparkle puppy: Thanks I try!! : pose's hero like : 


	6. Why?

Disclaimer : Don't own inuyasha never did only Inashaka.  
  
~*~*~* With the group ~*~*~  
  
  
  
: inashaka walks in her cloak nad hood covering her face :  
  
: the group looks at her and knows something is wrong :  
  
  
  
Kag : Inashaka?.....  
  
  
  
Ina : looks at her but you can't see her face but she looks back at the ground and walks to her tree to calm down :  
  
  
  
Sango : : looks over at kagome and nods as they both get up and look at the guys telling them to stay there :  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* With inashaka ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ina : sitting in her tree the autumn leaves covering most of her :  
  
  
  
San :: looks at inashaka siting there and signels for kagome to stay wear she is :  
  
  
  
Ina : : Pulls her legs to her chest as her hood falls off and reveals her sad brown eyes :  
  
  
  
An : I decided that she has brown eyes! or maybe she might change eye color you tell me!   
  
  
  
Kag : : Looks at her as she begins to fell sorry for her and wonders what happened :  
  
  
  
Ina : : a tear rolls down her face as she pulls her legs closer to her : : begins to wisper softly to her self : Why can't kill him?....Last time I hurt him and it felt as if I stabed myself but he has no problems hurting me..  
  
  
  
Sess : Roams over the forest looking ahead thinking when he smells tears :whats thatI should have no probelm going right past but.. now......  
  
  
  
Ina : : rests her head on her legs that are still pulled her chest sighing :  
  
  
  
Sess : lands and looks around for the trace of the tears :  
  
  
  
Ina : hears something so she puts her hood on and grips the handle of her sword :.  
  
  
  
Kag : : sees Sesshomaru and tries to get up :  
  
  
  
San : : hold her back and whispers : Don't I have a good feeling about this..  
  
  
  
Sess : walks to the tree Inashaka is in and looks up only to see :  
  
  
  
Ina : stands up her hood on hideing her face as she removes her sword from it's sheath an pointes it ahead as the monn light makes it shimmer and a wind blows and make cloak blow back makeing her look all the more deadly :  
  
  
  
Sess : : looks up at her and notices that she was the one crying :  
  
  
  
Ina : : sees him and her eyes are shocked but he can not see that :  
  
  
  
  
  
: they stare at each other for a long time Inashaka griping her sword tighter every min. :  
  
  
  
Sess : Inashaka......  
  
  
  
Ina : : says nothing but does sheath her sword :  
  
  
  
Kag :( what is she doing does'nt she know that he could kill her? I rember last time they meet I saw it all before I fell asleep from all the pain) :  
  
  
  
San : ( whats happening I rember what happened last time only Kagome and I saw it even thought every thing was foggy)  
  
  
  
Ina : Sesshomaru....... why are you here?  
  
  
  
Sess : I smelt tears and wanted to see who was crying ( why do I have to explain myslef to her? )   
  
  
  
Ina : well now that you know you can leave : takes her hood off but her eyes are not red from crying for she held alot of tears :  
  
  
  
Sess : : looks at her as the moon light seeps in from the leaves missing because it's fall and how the wind is now blowing her cloak away to show her clothes that is not also shimering with the moon light :  
  
  
  
Ina : notices his stareing : what?.....  
  
  
  
Sess : : shakes his head and snaps out of it :  
  
  
  
San : ( Whats happening? his not doing anything ... )  
  
  
  
Kag : : To surprised and just watchs them :  
  
  
  
Ina : : jumps down and stands up not makeing a sound :  
  
  
  
Sess : : since he was only a few in. away from the tree he walks up to her so there face to face :  
  
  
  
San / Kag : : hold in their gasps :  
  
  
  
Kag : ( whats going on? whats he doing?!!?!? )  
  
  
  
Sango : ( I did'nt know that he was able to have human emtions! )  
  
  
  
  
  
Ina : ( Why is he so close I just have to calm down! )  
  
  
  
Sess : ( what am I doing.. I don't know.. but it feel so right.. but last time we meet I hurt her! how can I just go up to her like this? )  
  
  
  
Ina : : whispers softly :Sesshomaru....  
  
  
  
An : cliffy!! HA!!!!!!!!!!! im evil....and and I tried to base inashaka on me BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE!!  
  
Inu : stop teasing them you know that your going to write more!   
  
Kag : SIT! you should'nt tell them!  
  
Ina : yea! or else they might not review my story!  
  
Sess : sure they will!  
  
Ina : really? :looks at him :  
  
Sess : Yes : smiles at her  
  
Ina : blushes :umm.. ok..  
  
Group : : look at them and laughs :  
  
Ina / sess : : both walk off in difernt dirctions grummbleing : 


	7. Secret Meetings and Jerk Hanyous

Discliamer : No inuyasha not mine!! only Inashaka/ Mash!!!!! geesh....  
  
Sess : : moves till he's next to her ear :inashaka......  
  
  
  
: all of sudden he moves away from her and begins to leave :   
  
  
  
Sess : : takes one last look at her in the moon light : good bye inashaka...  
  
  
  
Ina : : looks at him leaveing and wispears : good bye Sesshomaru...  
  
  
  
An : what if that happened to you??! would'nt you freeze?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Ina : sits down her face as red as a cherry :   
  
  
  
Kag : : without thinking she comes out of shock before sango and runs to inashaka :  
  
  
  
Ina : : sees kagome running ot her and all her mind is saying is no no no no no no she did NOT see that! :  
  
  
  
San : : notices kagomes gone runs after her :  
  
  
  
Ina : : sees sango run after kagome and all most faints from shock : ( NOT THE BOTH OF THEM!! )  
  
  
  
Kag : What just happened?!!?!?   
  
  
  
Ina : I um... : shes blushing a little more by the second :  
  
  
  
San : : laughs really hard :  
  
  
  
Ina : : grummbles and walks back to camp :   
  
  
  
: Sango and kagome walk behind her smileing :  
  
  
  
: the guys looks at her and notice she is blushing :  
  
  
  
Mir. : : has a sly grin on his face :what happened lady Inashaka?  
  
  
  
Ina : : gives him a glare that could freeze hell over :  
  
  
  
Inu : Feh probley just messing around with us ....  
  
Ship :: looks over at inuyasha : hmm?  
  
  
  
: now a thing that inyasha probley forgot was that Inashaka had a set of prayer beads that keade gave her just in case in fact she had given her quite alot of them :  
  
  
  
Ina : : puts some prayer beads around his neck : SIT BOY!!  
  
  
  
Inu : : gets a facefull of dirt but gets right up : WHY DID YOU DO THAT WENCH?!?!  
  
Ship : inuyasha...  
  
  
  
Ina : : ignores his coment :  
  
  
  
Inu : HEY DON'T! : stops in mid sentence because he smells his brother on inashaka :  
  
  
  
Ina : ; looks at him what? : sniffs and notices she has the scent of Sesshomaru on her from him being to close :  
  
  
  
Inu : : unsheethes his sword and puts it to her neck : what were you doing with my brother?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Ina : : looks over at kagoem and sango a lok of horror on her face as she mouths help:  
  
  
  
Inu : Don't look to them for help : he growls :  
  
  
  
Kag : Stop inuyasha!! She did'nt do anything!!!  
  
  
  
Sango : BELIVE HER!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ina : : looks at inuyasha trying not to panic but the sword is to close to her neck : inuaysha...please.. I did'nt do anything... I swear..  
  
  
  
Inu : : looks at her :  
  
  
  
Ina : : is on the verge of tears :  
  
Ship: Look at what you did!  
  
  
  
Inu ; : sees this puts his sword away :  
  
  
  
Ina : : drops down to her knees struggleing for breath   
  
  
  
Inu : Feh..  
  
  
  
Ina : : looks up at him standing up loking as if she could kill him :  
  
  
  
kag : takes her side by Inashaka :  
  
  
  
San : : takes the other side of ina trying to calm her down with kgaome :  
  
  
  
Ina ; : tears now spilling down her face : HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!?!!?  
  
IV'E BEEN HERE AS LONG AS KAGOME!!!!!WHY WOULD I JUST GO WITH HIM OUT OF NO WHERE!?!?!?!!?  
  
  
  
Inu : : sees her crying and his ears go back from her yelling : listen I......  
  
  
  
Ina : DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!!!  
  
  
  
Kag : : looks at Inuyasha : SAME HERE SOME TIMES YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT!! SIT SIT SIT SIT !!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sango : : takes a looks at inuaysha and just shakes her head and walks away with kagome and Inashaka :  
  
Ship : geesh Inuyasha you really are an idiot!!!! and have no feelings!!!!  
  
  
  
: Inashaka and Kagome with sango behind them storm off to the well kagome rideing on sango's cat with sango as inashaka runs besides them :  
  
  
  
Miroku : : was silent for now but runs off to try to calm the girls down :  
  
  
  
Inu : : stays there unable to move and rembers there close to kaeda's village : ( I hope some one comes bye... )  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~* At the Well ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
ina : : stoped crying : of all the lousy things......  
  
  
  
Kag : I KNOW!! ......  
  
  
  
San : don't be mad to long please come back..  
  
  
  
Ina : I know sango I'll come back...  
  
  
  
kag : yea me to..  
  
  
  
Mir : : comes out of the bushes : well thats good  
  
  
  
San : well for once miroku you did'nt do anything wrong...  
  
  
  
Mir : why lady sango why would you think that of me?  
  
  
  
San : : sighs : Im to tired to deal with this..  
  
  
  
Ina :OH YEA!! hey kagome since are familys are friends and all my mom desided for me to be at your house this week!  
  
Kag : really? that would be great! you can help me deal with school!  
  
Ina : of course!  
  
San : well I guess I'll see you later guys!  
  
Mir : Goodbye! im going to go back to kaede's camp with shippo bye!  
  
Shippo : Bye Guys!  
  
girls : BYE!!!  
  
An : Whoa I think this a really great one! thanks cute_sweetheart11() and it's actully a fire rat thing.. but I was toooo lazy to fix it im going to do more fixs later...  
  
: the group comes over to her :  
  
Ina : hey guys!  
  
Kag : Hey !!  
  
Ina : : sees Sess comeing her way : umm :blushes and turns around : BYE! : walks away :  
  
: the group sees Sess comeing there way and laughs :  
  
Sess : : sees Inashaka walks away and sighs and goes to :oh well.. 


	8. No Place Like Home

Dislcaimer : If only I DID own inuyasha!!! Then I could laugh in all those lawers faces!but.. I could actully be a very good lawer.... : shivers : scary...  
  
Kag : bye Sango take care!  
  
Ina : : looks around as a flash of Sesshomaru pases in her head his long white going down his back, his fathers pelt on his right shoulder with the white part of his clothes being covered by black with a cloth that yellow with some red tied around his waist, the armor covering his chest but that noticeable, his face with no emtion 2 marks on each side of his cheek, with his sowrd on his side with a sheeth,and a cresent mark on his forhead :  
  
San :: waves a hand infront of inashaka's face : HELLO!?!?!  
  
Ina : : snaps out of it : im sorry.. I guess my minds on other things..  
  
Kag : Like Sesshomaru?  
  
Ina : : looks like a cheery agian :well I umm...  
  
Kag : : laughs agian : well it's o but don't let that get in the way you know!  
  
San : It's not up to use to see who you like even if it is Sesshomaru...  
  
Ina : I won't let it get in the way and well Sango Miroku's not the best choice either!  
  
San : HEY!! I well.. um.. : blushes and turns away :  
  
Kag : starts laughing some more but jumps into the well saying : BYE!!  
  
Inashaka : : Jumps in after her : bye!!  
  
~*~*~*~ At The House *~*~*~*~  
  
Mom : Hey Kagome back so soon?  
  
Kag : Well it's not really so soon but yea im back and wait I'll go get inashaka!  
  
Mom : oh sure! : smiles :  
  
Kag : : runs off to thge shrine to get Inashaka :  
  
Inashaka : : slowly her orange hair turns back to raven Black and her dog ears desapiar : there!  
  
Kag : You done?   
  
An : ok if your confused she can change back into her human form thanks to the power of the God Tree sometimes :  
  
Ina : yea yea.. : walks back into the house with kagome :  
  
Mom : Oh hey Inashaka!  
  
Ina ; Hello Ma'm  
  
Mom : You don't have to call me that it makes me feels old!  
  
Inashaka : oh : laughs : ok sir I mean well ok.  
  
Sota : : walks into the room : Hey sis!  
  
Kag : : Hey sota   
  
Inashaka : Im still here!  
  
Sota : Oh hey inashaka!  
  
Ina : : sighs : never mind  
  
Kag : Hey mom im kinda hungrey..  
  
Ina : me to!  
  
Mom : : face fault : well I guess I can cook up something!  
  
Ina : YAY!! In the mean time : races to the bathroom : im takeing a shower!  
  
Kag : Darn she beat me to it!!!!!!  
  
Mom : well I guess you can take a nap before you eat!  
  
Kag : YEA! thanks mom!  
  
: Mom makes dinner while inashaka takes a shower and kagome sleeps :  
  
Grandpa : hmm inashaka don't use all the water!!!!!! : holds up an old Japenesse Demon Vodo Doll : DEMONS BEGONE!!!  
  
Inashaka : : steps out fully clothed : im done! : looks at Grandpa and her eyes twiches : WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Grandpa : : rushes in to the bathroom to hide.:  
  
Inashaka : : calms down : ( hmm I still have a few mintues till dinner I think I'll sleep.. ): walks into the room were kagome and her will sleep and tell kagome that she can take a shower now :  
  
Kagome : takes a shower and goes and wakes up inashaka and eats her dinner with inashaka :  
  
: they mostly chat about the feudal Nihon area then do the dishes then go to sleep and wait the next day :  
  
~*~*~*~* Next DAy *~*~*~*~*~  
  
: nothing really happens Kagome and Inashaka go to school and talk for awhile about Feudal Nihon when... :  
  
AN :Nihon is what the Japanese call Japan  
  
Friend #1 : Hey Kagome are you ok I heard that you had a rash all over your body!  
  
Friend#2 : But Inashaka how come your here I heard that you might go straight to collage so you have to study real hard so you did'nt have to some this school!.  
  
Kag : : looks over at inashaka and whispers so only she can hear : you get collage and I get the RASH?  
  
Ina : : shrugs with a smirk on her face :  
  
: the friends run off to who knows were .....:  
  
AN : ok I did it so Inashaka still has good hearing in the present :  
  
Hota : : runs up to kagoem with some powder in a little bag : Hey Kagome!! I heard about your rash and well here! : gives her the bag : I hope it helps!! : runs back over to his own friends :  
  
Kag : : looks at the bag : umm..  
  
Ina : : Hey! I know what that is! that helps for rash's and itches! Save it, it might came in handy for the others you never know when they might have grandpa with wild ideas... : smiles :  
  
Kag : Yea I guess your right... hey!!  
  
A boy behind Inashaka : Thats so kind thinking of others....  
  
AN : WELL THATS IT!!! and im makeing popcorn!! mmmmmmm  
  
: the group comes by with a new person with them :  
  
Kag : Hey Inashaka this is Gil!!  
  
Gil : Hello inashaka how are you?  
  
Ina : well im fine you?  
  
Gil :same here  
  
Sess : : sees Inashaka talking to Gil and gets mad : why that no good.  
  
: Gil and Inashaka talk :  
  
Sess : walks up to them : umm hello...  
  
Ina : oh hey Sesshomaru!  
  
Sess : hey who's that? : looks at Gil :  
  
Ina : OH thats Gil!  
  
Gil : hello Sesshomaru  
  
Ina : : looks at her watch : WHOA! time for another chapter! bye guys! : looks over at Gil and smiles then turns and runs :  
  
Sess : : looks over as Gil leaves very mad : 


	9. Wow Thanks, Oh Hey Gil!

Disclaimer : Yea.. no inyasha only Inashaka/Mash  
  
Ina : jumps back and moves Kagoem also : WHO ARE YOU!?!?!  
  
Gil : why im Gil. : does a soulem bow :  
  
Ina : : looks at him he had orange hair, a scar on his cheek, his hair cut makeing his hair differnt lengths ( you know when hair stops but then there more under it? ), wearing a white shrit with a black jacket, also his oants are black all in all his actully handsome :  
  
Gil : Who are you?  
  
Ina : Im Inashaka  
  
Kag : and im Kagome  
  
Gil : A pleasure to meet you both : looks at inashaka : mostly you : winks :  
  
Ina : : blushes and turns away :  
  
Kag : : a smirk comes on her face :  
  
: The Bell Rings and they hurry off :  
  
: The rest of the day they don't see much of Gil and go home when they get home they eat a nice dinner take a shower and kagome packs her bag :  
  
Kag : bandges,.............,Ramen,............,  
  
Ina : Hey Kagome : walks in with another bag : I got another bag that we can take!  
  
Kag : WOW! Now we don't have to come back as much !  
  
Ina : also.. : does a little chant and kagome's bag and things shrink : see! we can fit alot more now! : says something and everythign is back :  
  
Kag : WOW THANKS!!  
  
Ina : no problem!  
  
Kag : gets out thounsands of things thigs that should cover fro a year or more : Can you cast the spell on these?  
  
Ina : yup! : gets them all close and says the words and puts them into kagome's bag : WAIT! : runs outside and comes back with a little shed for a toy : We can put all the stuff in here!  
  
Kag : ok!  
  
: they both saygoodbye and go back to the well and jump in to meet up with the others but first Inashaka tranfroms back to her self " Wow that was hard to hold! ":  
  
Ina : : now she had forgoten about the little inuaysha fight and was very happy right now :  
  
: they reach keade's place and go inside :  
  
Ina : : happy face : HEY GUYS!!  
  
Kag : Hey!  
  
Sango : Oh hello kagome hello inashaka!  
  
Ship : : jumps into kagome's arems then to inashaka's : YAY!! YOUR BACK!!!  
  
Ina : HI SHIIPO!!  
  
KAG : HEY SHIPPO!  
  
Mir:: walks over to them and bows : It's a pleasure to have you back! More women to travel with!  
  
Ina : : slaps miroku REALLY hard so he's now on the floor swirly eyed :  
  
Sango : : sighs and rolls eyes : it's sad really...  
  
Kag : are you felling sorry for him sango?!?!?!  
  
San : NO! not at all!  
  
Ina : : laughs as walks over to keade the warmth of the sun comeing into the room : Hey keade : bows : it's nice to see you agian.  
  
Keadea : Hey ym dear child is something wrong with 'ye?  
  
Ina : Well I do want to show you something!  
  
Kea : what is it child?  
  
Ina : : takes her outside and shows her the spell and fills the hut up with the things neatly in no time shippo also follows to be of some help:  
  
San : : looks at kagome ; Well I don't want Inashaka to get mad but inuyasha is hurt badly...  
  
Kag : oh right I forgot about that......  
  
Mir : Yes I thought you would : head does'nt have a bump on it anymore! :  
  
Kag : but why bring it up?  
  
San : what if her feelings get in the way?  
  
: At this time Inashaka took a break from puting the things away with Keade ans shippo and she did also, Inashaka began to walk to the hut when she heard....... :  
  
An : it's not that much of a cliffy... yea.. ANYWAY you better review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : sad cause barely no reviews :  
  
Ina : well thats really it I wonder if I did enougth ...  
  
Gil : I like the story!  
  
Ina : really?!!?!?!?  
  
Gil : : nods : you should be getting more reviews !  
  
Ina : : smiles : thanks!  
  
Sess : : watchs them talking and walks next to Inashaka : umm Inashaka it's time for lunch with the group..   
  
Ina : Oh right!  
  
Gil : see you later I got to go to!  
  
Ina : bye! : walks off to go look for the reast of the group :  
  
Sess : : follows after her : 


	10. Secret talks and a New Group

Disclimer : for those who actully READ these chapters I DON'T own inuyash just inashaka/ Mash  
  
~*~*~Inashaka's pove*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : walks to the hut and stops to listen to Kagome,Miroku,Sango, nad Inuyasha just to see if she can maybe get somedirt on them :( Wonder what there saying.. )  
  
Kag : but im sure her feelings won't get in the way!  
  
Mir :Sesshomaru is one of are enimes and we can't risk it!  
  
Kag : YOU JUST CAN'T THROW HER OUT OF THE GROUP!!!!  
  
San : kagome call down.. I know we can't but what are we to do?  
  
Ina : ( great ...now im being shunned out by my friends I know I won't let anything happen I've known them longer and there my close friends for almost a year or two now.... )  
  
Inu : Maybe we can kill Sesshomaru without telling here?   
  
An : He was in to much pain till now to talk and I guess no one really cares .......  
  
Mir : You know it won't be that easy..  
  
San : : sighs : yes there in not much we can do ....  
  
: they all sit down to think :  
  
Ina : : keeps a face with no sign of emtion just as she does when she wants no one to know what she's feeling : ( Come on your just being talked about by your almost life long friends no reason to cry.. ): walks back to keada putting on a sad smile to somewhat please Keadea:  
  
Kea : Are you ready child?  
  
Ina : actully im going to take a walk, Is that ok?  
  
Kea : Of course child.  
  
Ship : hurry back ok?  
  
Ina : I'll try shippo..... : gathers her things and starts walking into the forest now dark path but of course she can see in the dark somewhat as she sees the forest dark and gloomly just the place for her to be right onw so she can think.. :( hmm what am I sapposed to do now?) : hears something as she walks along and stops dead as she senses someone comeing close she gets ready to attack :  
  
Gil : give me your jewal shards!!!!! : jumps down in front of her :  
  
Ina : : pulls her bow and arrows out and aims it at him : Who are you?  
  
Gil :: holds his sword at her neck so there weapons are next to each other but he then steps out of the shadows : Why im Gil have we meet before?  
  
Ina : : sighs : Yes , It's me inashaka from school? : puts away her weapon :  
  
Gil : Oh so you must change to your half demon form right?  
  
Ina : Yes...  
  
Gil : sorry but I was kinda listening to your friends talk so I know some of it..  
  
Ina : : looks at him : ok at least now I don't have to explain it to you..  
  
Gil : Well want to come with me to look for the shards?  
  
Ina : Well I don't think I can do that..  
  
Gil : why?  
  
Ina : because my group has almost half of them already, One of the people there can sense the shards and me also .  
  
Gil : oh well here : hands her the shards : I guess I should give them to you.  
  
Ina : : takes them in her hand and joins them with the rest: thanks..  
  
Gil : of course.  
  
Ina : It's actully getting kinda late im going to set up a camp :  
  
Gil : : nods I'll help :  
  
: They both fix up a fire and lays down on other ends of the fire and are some fast asleep :  
  
Ina : : looks over at him then rests her head back on her pile of grass and other such things with her cloak covering her and for him the same kind of bed but he has cloth to cover him she ignores the weird sense of someone there and falls asleep :  
  
~*~*~*out pove~*~*~*~  
  
Sess : : looks at both of them sleeping : ( It seems they have cast her out of the group because of me.. but I guess this new person knows her from" school ") : sighs and speeds off :  
  
AN : I finally introduced Gil in the story!  
  
Ina : : is busy working on her story :  
  
Sess : Hello   
  
Ina : : turns around : oh : sighs : just you..  
  
Sess : yes just me...  
  
Ina : Hello!!  
  
Sess : I was wondering...: hols his face somewhat stern :  
  
Ina : yea? : looks at him :  
  
Sess : do you want to have lunch tommorow?  
  
Ina : sure! : runs off happily after turning off her computer : 


	11. Meeting Him Once Agian

Disclaimer : don't own inuyasha only Inashaka/Mash I don't own the name Mash and don't really use it in my story...  
  
Ina : : wakes up the next day and sees that Gil is already awake and is makeing breakfast :Hello  
  
Gil : hey finally up? : puts her food in fromt of her :  
  
Ina : yup!, Thanks! : eats her food :  
  
Gil : eats his food also :  
  
Ina : : stands up : I'll be right im going to take a walk , see ya!  
  
Gil : nods and lays down looking up :  
  
Ina : :begins to walk and pulls out her flute from her side :  
  
AN : Forgot the flute did'nt you!?!?!!??  
  
Ina : : she plays a sad tune :  
  
Sess : : hears the playing and walks that way rembering to go get Rin and Jaken later :  
  
Ina : : the tune is sad and slow :  
  
Sess : follows :  
  
Ina : It gets faster and then happier it then slows down and becomes sad and slow then ends slwly :  
  
: By this time they both deep in the forest till Inashaka stops and a emtey patch in the forest were the moon was comeing in and fireflys were that all togther seemed to make the place glow :  
  
Sess : : keeps walking till he sees that the person playing is Inashaka :  
  
Ina : looks over and see's him :  
  
Sess : : looks back at her :  
  
Ina : : puts her flute away :  
  
Sess : : begins to walk up to her :  
  
Ina : : stays were she is :  
  
Sess : : ends up in front of her agian :  
  
Ina : : a blush rushes to her face once agian as she looks into his amber eyes :  
  
Sess : : leans into her as he see's her face that seems like it's glowing due to the moon and the light :  
  
Ina : : her heart beat becomes faster as he leans in :  
  
Sess : : he can feel her breath agianst his lips :  
  
Ina : : closes the gap bewteen them as they lips touch into a deep kiss her tial swishing behind her:  
  
Sess : : wraps his hands around her waist :  
  
Ina : : puts her arms on his shoulders so her hands meet behind his head :  
  
Sess: : A sense of happyiness rushes over him :  
  
Ina : : inside she is so happy she might burst they were finally togther... :  
  
Sess : : pulls her closer :  
  
Ina : : breaks the kiss for breath :  
  
Sess : : looks at her and wants to pull her into a kiss once more :  
  
Ina : : looks over his face that seemed to lose the no emtion and seems to have hints of happniess :  
  
Sess : : smiles as he looked at him and relizes that he let his emtion show :  
  
Ina : : rests her head on his chest and sighs happily :  
  
Sess :: storkes his hand througth her hair intakeing her scent feeling happy for once in his life with someone else :  
  
Ina : : smiles as he strokes her hair :  
  
Sess : : Breaths in her scent that he had grown to love and cheerish :  
  
Ina : : looks up at him wishing this moment could last :  
  
Sess : : for once a smile is on his calm and handsome face :  
  
: They seem to stay like that for a hours intill they both here something :  
  
Sess : : snifs : It's a girl   
  
Ina : : looks around : It's Kagome and Sango..  
  
Sess : : looks at her gives her a kiss once more :  
  
: they both moan a little as they embrace :  
  
Ina : : blushes before she says : I have to go..  
  
Sess : : nods :  
  
Ina : : leaves there embrace and runs to her own camp site her tail still swishing as she happily ran off:  
  
Sess : : watches her leave and then takes off running to go get Rin and his annoying comapion Jaken the Frog Demon :  
  
AN : See I showed fluff! lots of fluff! since people did'nt tell what couples I just picked my own..  
  
Ina : : reads the story over agian : I don't know maybe I should change stuff here.. and here...  
  
Sess : I think it's fine..  
  
Ina : : jumps a little then looks over at him :  
  
Sess : just wondering are you ready?  
  
Ina : : nods smileing : Yes.  
  
: they walk off to the nearest Lunch Place/Caf'e ( I actully don't like Caf'e's cause I don't really like Coffe.. SOME DON'T FLAME! )  
  
( It's actully 12:57 but for most of you it's 1:57 ) 


	12. Leaveing The Past

Disclaimer : I do Not own inuaysha!!! only Inashaka not calling her Mash anymore...  
  
Kag : : fainted :  
  
San : : is trying to wake Kagome up barely staying awake her self : ( I can't belive it.. Inashaka and Sesshomaru togther.. and out of no were..... )  
  
Kag : : wakes up almost screaming : sango.. was that real I mean Inashaka and Sesshomaru....  
  
San : I know....  
  
Kag : But I think they heard us...  
  
San : well we WERE spying on a demon and half demon!  
  
Kag : oh yea..  
  
San : : face falut : anyway don't tell the guys they might hurt her!  
  
~*~*~*~* Back with Inashaka ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : walks back to Gil blushing and looking flustered :  
  
Gil : Hey what happened?  
  
Ina : I met up with an old friend.....  
  
Gil : The one's that cast you out!?!?  
  
Ina : NO!! no just an someone that I know I saw him and we started talking...  
  
Gil : HIM?   
  
Ina : : looks at him : YES HE and I saw each other.  
  
Gil : Fine whatever....  
  
Ina : what?  
  
Gil : I just don't think you should go talking to your old frineds when IM right here?  
  
Ina : : sighs : I'm not with you besides I have to go back to the future today!  
  
Gil : : sighs : Fine whatever....  
  
Ina : : rolls eyes and begins walking to the well makeing no sound and covering her scent : see ya! : waves a hand over her head :  
  
Gil : yea bye : waves back :  
  
Ina : : after she is out of Gil's sight she takes into a sprint and makes her way close enougth to the well but behind a tree to look around :  
  
Inu : ( there she is!! ) : signals for the group to come :  
  
Ship : : ignores them and rushes to Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : sees shippo and smiles and she takes him in her arms : Hey shippo!  
  
Ship : You said you would be back soon! : cried Shippo :.  
  
Ina : Im sorry Shippo I was going to sneck back so I could say bye to you and Keada for the time being .  
  
Ship : : hugs her don't go!!  
  
Ina : : pats his head and smugls some candy to him and does the sign to be quiet :and whispers : I'll come back to visit you and some others ok?  
  
Ship : : nods and runs off :  
  
Ina : : smiles as she sees him take off :  
  
Inu : : begins to come out of the forest with miroku :  
  
Ina : : her dog ears twitch as she hears them come out but she yawns and walks to the well slowly :  
  
Inu : : take another step and I'll cut your head off :  
  
Ina : : in an instent she had she bow and arrows ready and had hit one on the side of inuyasha's head : See thats what my feeling told me to do but I won't kill any body..  
  
Inu : : looks at the bow and sees it actully took som ahirs with it :  
  
Ina : : Starts walking back to the well her Bow and arrows gone :  
  
Mir : Please we need to work this out..  
  
Ina : : looks up as if she did'nt hear what Miroku said and sees Rin on Uhh and Ahh :  
  
AN : what are they called??  
  
Ina : : she saw how Rin was in her usall Orange kimno with spots of Yellow over the dress her face a smile on it as Jaken is trying not to fall off :  
  
Mir : : follows her gaze :  
  
Ina : : sees as Rin speeds off to meet Sesshomaru and smiles then sighs and walks to edge of the well and stands on the rim :  
  
San : : emerge's from the bush's : Please let us talk this over or we'll have to to...  
  
Ina : : looks at her with the simallar blank face that Sesshomaru has and looks at Sango like she had never seen her but could tell what she was thinking : Kill me?  
  
Kag : : come's out the bushes with Shippo behind her legs : Don't Talk Like THAT!!  
  
Ina : : looks at Kagome but ignores her then looks at Shippo :  
  
Ship : : looks at her and smiles :  
  
Ina : : only now did her face show any sign of emtion as her eyes softened and she smiled at Shippo kindly :  
  
Kag : : looks at her face sees she's smileing at Shippo : ( Out of all of us shes smileing at Shipo )  
  
Ina : : turns back to the well : Bye Shippo!!! : jumps in :  
  
Ship ; BYE!!  
  
: Inashaka is covered in a glow as she goes into the well :   
  
An : Ok I was wondering since any of you actully care I havefound a way to have Kagome and Inashaka in the sme house even right now . So thats it chap. done!!!  
  
Inashaka : : walks along a smileon her face after the lunch with Sesshomaru :  
  
Gil : : walks up to her :Hey  
  
Ina : : snaps out of her daze :oh Hey!  
  
Gil : : leans in trying to kiss her :  
  
Sess : : was walking alond when he saw Inashaka and diecided to talk ot her then he saw GIl there and what he was doing and was about to kil him when :  
  
Ina : : takes a step back and slaps him right across the face HARD :SMACK!!!!! :  
  
Gil : : takes a step back also and puts his hand oh his cheek but pulls it back because it stings : oww....  
  
Ina : : stormes off not even looking at Gil or Sesshomaru : 


	13. A New Home

Discliamer : No Not own Inuaysha and Yes I own Inashaka and have a headache...  
  
Ina : : rush's inside to talk to her aunt : AUNT!!  
  
kag'sMom : : looks at her : yes?  
  
Ina : Can I please have a room outside I can make it myself!   
  
Mom : Of course....  
  
Ina : : thank you!!: runs off to get her stuff and start to build things luckily she did'nt transform so she was going really fast :  
  
Mom : strange :  
  
Ina : : has a buetiful hut with all her things neatly placed in there : wow I did a good job... : looks around and the room is actully quite well lit, her clothes in a dresser that was placed in te corner of the room folded and placed neatly in there, Some shelves were on her walls were her books for school were neatly a lined in order of her chooseing, In another corner of the Hut was her bed not that big but it had yellow sheets a big black pillow, overall the room was " cozy " : I did good!! oh no.. Kagome will be back soon.... : she hurried off insdie the house to get something to eat for her but hse qiuckly remembered and transfromed so her tail would be gone :  
  
Mom : Hello Inashaka come back for something to eat?  
  
Ina : : nods and a shower!  
  
Mom : Go ahead and take your shower I will make some soup for you to take back into your hut.  
  
Ina : ok!  
  
Souta : Hey inashaka weres my sister?  
  
Ina : : at this Inashaka stoped were she was and turned to face Souta : Back with Inuyasha.  
  
Souta : How come you came back?  
  
Mom : Go up ahead and take your shower Inashaka  
  
Ina : thank you Ma'm : runs to the shower :  
  
Souta : : sighs and goes into his room with grandpa :  
  
Ina : : takes her shower quickly so she gets done by the time Kagome comes home as she finashes she puts some new clothes on : Hope these are ok.. : She puts on a red shirt with some low ride jeans with her hair up in a pony tail her dog ears poping out she had diesided not to transform because she would be home all week the clothes were from America : Hmm I need to make some pants with a whole in the back for my tail...  
  
An : Ok I say that this week is no school!!!!!some hoilday....  
  
Ina : : walks out looking quiet nice actully and down the stairs to get her food : Im out!  
  
Mom : : her you go : hands her a bowl of soup and a small contianer with a little more for her :  
  
Ina : THANKS!! : runs off trying not to spill anything :   
  
Kag : : jumps out of the well very tried and gets out just in time to see Inashaka with her soup in her red shirt and low rider jeans hair in a ponty tail her tail gone she did'nt say anything but watched as she ran into a hut and locked to the door : hmm...  
  
Ina : : rushes into the hut and locks the door : that was close... : sits down on her bed and begins to think about want happened today but more importantly Sesshomaru.... :   
  
AN : This was a short chapter I know!!!!  
  
Ina : : sits down on a couch trying to calm down :  
  
Sess : : walks up to her : umm.. hey..  
  
Ina : Hey...  
  
Sess : : takes her hand and pulls her up :  
  
Ina : : looks a little shocked : umm..  
  
Sess : : pulls her in : you slapped Gil what about me?  
  
Ina : : whispers : never..  
  
Sess : : kisses her :  
  
local villager : : grites his teeth as he see's Sesshomaru and Inashaka with there eyes closed in a passionate kisss : How Dare He take away are young miko...... 


	14. Friends Agian

Discliamer : I don't own inuyasha only Inashaka   
  
Ina : : she set her food and emtey bowls in a big bowl she had put in her room in case she would eat and not want to put the dishes away also she had put a box for dirty clothes :( It's kinda quiet out and it's not that dark I guess I'll go for a walk around the shrine and it's late enougth that people won't see me ): walks outside quietly and sits down in front of the God Tree :  
  
Kag : : walks out after telling her family she was going to walk outside she was wearing a light blue long sleave shirt with some long blue jeans her hair up in a pony tail over all it was a very good outfit :  
  
Ina : : turns to face the God Tree and rembers when she and Kagome had found Inuyasha and that Kagome pulled him out even when Inashaka had rembered something about him and she was then transformed : : sighs :  
  
Kag : Inashaka?.... : walks over to her :  
  
Ina : : looks over at Kagome then back to the God Tree : hey...  
  
Kag : Im sorry about you know...  
  
Ina : : shrugs : It is stupid of me to fall in love with an enemy : laughs : Who would have thunk it?  
  
Kag : : smiles : you can't help your feelings..  
  
Ina : Like you and Inuyasha?  
  
Kag : : blushes : Well I..  
  
Ina : It's really clear you know... He likes you to.  
  
  
  
Kag : REALLY!!?!!? I mean oh..  
  
Ina : : laughs : yes really..  
  
Kag : Well were ok agian?  
  
Ina : : nods :  
  
Kag: Well im going inside Bye!  
  
Ina : BYE!! me to  
  
: They both walk into there differnt house's :  
  
Ina : : throws her slef on the bed and burrows under her covers leting herslef drift off to sleep :  
  
Kag : : goes under her own sheets and falls off to sleep :  
  
AN : THATS IT!!!!!  
  
Ina : : sets her head on his chest blusheing :  
  
Sess : : smiles :  
  
villager : DIE!! : rushes at Sesshomaru and tries to stab him :  
  
Ina : : steps infront of him quickly and takes the poisen dipped dagger into her self: NO!! : drops to her knees with a knife in her chest:  
  
Sess : INASHAKA!!!! : looks at the weak villager with hatered filling his eyes but he bends down to Inashaka : inashaka...  
  
Villager : : runs away :  
  
Ina : : looks at him and smiles :  
  
Sess : : lays her down and heals her with his sword with a single slash:  
  
Ina : : stands up and hugs him throwing her head into his chest letting tears fall from her eyes and onto his clothes :  
  
Sess : : holds her tight to him : don't ever do that agian.. : a looks of pain and worry cross' his face :  
  
Ina : : nods agianst his chest : 


	15. Toady

Disclaimer : I don't oen inuyasha............. : sighs : only inashaka....  
  
Ina : : wakes up the Sun shineing in from the windows : aww : groans and gest up and starts to look for her usall clothes :were the heck.. OH!! : snaches up her now cleaned clothes and rushes behind her changeing wall and changes quickly not her Dog tail sticking behind her wagging : Now im ready! : runs out to meet kagome :  
  
Kag : : comes out without her backpack since the things she brought last time would hold for a long time she even had omse copys of her books over there : Hey Inashaka!   
  
Ina : HEY!! umm can you come with me I have to tell someone that im noy going to be traveling with him yo'll be surprsied!  
  
Kag : : shrugs : why not  
  
: they both say goodbye and jumps into the well and come back out in the Feadal Area :  
  
Ina : Ok follow me! : starts walking into a clearing in the forest :  
  
Kag : umm ok : follows behind her :  
  
: Sango comes out :  
  
San : Kagome were are you going?  
  
Kag : Oh Inashaka has to say goodbye to someone before she comes back with us!  
  
Ina : : pops her head out from the forest to see Sango : HEY! umm Kagome come on Gil probley getting mad.. : covers mouth : Darn I told you to early !  
  
Kag : GIL!?!?! from school!?!?!?!  
  
Ina : : nods : wanna come Sango?  
  
San : : shrugs : why not..  
  
Ina : OK!! Were off! : begins to run ahead :  
  
San :Kilala! : Kilala comes and transfroms as Kagome and Sango ride off to catch up to Inashaka :  
  
Ina : I'll tell what happened Kagome with Gil!  
  
Kag : umm ok  
  
Ina : : Starts tell her the whole ordel :   
  
: They Finally get there and Inashaka Stops and looks for Gil :  
  
Ina : GIL!!??  
  
Gil : over here!   
  
Ina : Oh hey! These are some of my friends : points to Kagome and Sango : I'm going to travel with now is that ok?  
  
Gil : nods : sure.  
  
Ina : ok!  
  
San : Thank you  
  
Kag : Thanks for understanding!  
  
Gil : no problem she told me how your here to .  
  
Kag : Ok see you at school!  
  
Ina : see YA!! : jumps off into the sky and hovers there : ready guys?  
  
San : yup! : jumps onto Kilala : come on Kagome  
  
Kag : jumps on also : lets go!  
  
Ina : : waves bye! amiles and dives down then pulls up to meet Kilala : bye!  
  
: They all take off Inashaka's hands on her sides speeding in fornt of them all :  
  
Inu : Were's Kagome!?!!?  
  
Mir : Keep calm Inuyasha Sango went to go get her a few mintues ago..  
  
Kilala : lands on the ground quietly and lets Kagome and Sango off :  
  
Kag : Hey inuaysha!  
  
Inu : Hey..  
  
Ship : KAGOME!! : jumps on her :  
  
San : oh right tell them Kagome!  
  
Kag : Oh yea! I got Inashaka to join us agian!  
  
Mir : hmm Well we do need her for fights and she's a good firend and all......... : sly grin :  
  
San : : smakes him on the head with her Boomarng : HENTAI!!  
  
Kag : : sighs and shakes head :  
  
Ina : : above them : KAGOME I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!! BYE!!BYE SHIPPOU!!  
  
Ship : BYE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kag : SEE YA!!  
  
Ina : : speeds off extremally fast :  
  
Inu : why did you have bring her back ?  
  
Kag : YOUR SO RUDE!! SIT SIT SIT and.. SIT!!  
  
Inu : : swirly eyes :  
  
Mir : : swirly eyes :  
  
San : : smileing :  
  
Kag : : smileing :  
  
~*~*~*~* With Inashaka ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : sits down at the edge of a pond : It's so peacefull agian.... : lays back her hands behind her head and starts tohum a simple tune stands up and sits on the egde of the pong and dips her feet into the water and feels the warm water and sighs in contempt :  
  
Sess : : walks in the forest while Rin walks along humming :  
  
Rin : Rin go lake?  
  
Sess : : nods : Jaken go with her.  
  
Jak : : sighs and goes off with her :  
  
Ina : : looks into the forest as Rin comes running out : Rin!!  
  
Rin : Inashaka! : hugs her :  
  
Ina : what are you doing out here?  
  
Rin : Rin with Sesshomaru and jaken Rin leave Jaken!  
  
Ina : : laughs : God job Rin!  
  
Jaken : Come back here you human! : runs in front of Inashaka and stops in front of her : What are you doing with her?  
  
Ina : She came and I saw her.  
  
Jak : Hand her over you half breed!  
  
Ina : : hold her blade to his throut in an second :Care to repeat that? Toad.  
  
Jaken : Master Sesshomaru!!  
  
Rin : Rin no like blood!  
  
Ina : : puts her blade away : ok Rin : smiles :  
  
Sess : : comes out of the forest fearing something for Rin : Rin?  
  
Rin : Rin hear Seshomaru! : runs up to him : Rin was with Inashaka  
  
Ina : : smiles : I have to go bye Rin! : looks at Jaken and smirks : Bye Toady : jumps up and speeds off into the air :  
  
jak : she tried to kill me!: pointes   
  
Sess : Come Rin : walks back into the forest ignoreing Jaken :  
  
AN : OK that was long right? It's 11:51 12:51 if inuaysha at 12:00 for you so yea Night!  
  
Sess : : cares her to her bed and lays her down :  
  
Ina : : sleeps peacefully she had fallen asleep in his embrace :  
  
Sess : : kisses her cheek and whispers : good night..  
  
Ina : : mutters something like : Night.. 


	16. Yummm Food

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha !! Only Inashaka! ^ . ^ HAS PIC!! . . want to see? e mail! icecream0626@aol.com  
  
Ina : : smiles as she speeds off away from Sesshomaru and Rin oh yea.. and Jaken .. :  
  
An : sorry but Jaken is.. well.. right....  
  
Ina : : speeds off till she reaches a hot springs were the girls are and lands :  
  
San : HENTAI!! : throws her Hiraikotsu :  
  
Ina : : shocked but then sighs as she catchs it and takes a couple steps back form the force : Good thing I tried already...  
  
Kag : oh it's you!! Sorry I thought it was Miroku  
  
Ina : : her dog ears twitch: yes it's time for him to come.. : tuns into the nearby forest : in fact.. cover yourself guys.. : pounes into the forest :  
  
San : turns around makeing sure her bathing suit is on right:  
  
Kag : : wraps her self in a towel :  
  
Ina : : comes back out with Miroku in her hand by his collar : Here he is..  
  
San : HENTAI!!! : throws her Hiraikotsu at his shins :  
  
Ina : : drops him so it hits his head :  
  
Mir : : crawls off back to camp :  
  
Ina : : sighs shakeing her head :Are you guys going to head back?  
  
Kag : Well I kinda want to go what about Sango?  
  
San : Yea we'v been out her long enougth  
  
Ina : ok come on : starts walking as the girls change into their regular clothes and walk after her : ( I wonder if every one will welcome me... )  
  
Kag :don't worry I know they'll let you back in!  
  
Ina : : half smiles : I hope so..  
  
San : don't worry!!  
  
: they all rush off to meet the guys :  
  
Inu : : stadns up as he sees the girls whispering and laughing : Feh....  
  
Ina : : laughs : He really did that?!  
  
Kag : : nods : Nothing fazes Hoto....  
  
San : : laughs : furtue men are unsaual...  
  
Mir : : takes her hand : Have you fallen for another?!?!can it be?!?!?!  
  
San : : rolls eyes and shakes him off :  
  
Ina : : laughs agian :  
  
Kag : ok.....that was .. interesting....  
  
Ina : yup!  
  
Mir : : walks back over to Inuaysha and sits next to him :  
  
San : : rolls eyes :  
  
Ina : : sighs :  
  
Kag : Who's up for supper?!?!?!  
  
Ina : ME!  
  
San : ME!  
  
Ship : : wakes up yawning : hello kagome.. hey inashaka.. : falls back to sleep :  
  
Mir : Why thank you Lady Kagome  
  
Inu : feh..  
  
Ina :: smiles at Shippou : I'll help to Kagome!  
  
Kag : sure!  
  
Ina : : starts to make dinner with Kagome :  
  
Kag : : cooking :  
  
: They make supper and serve it out the suppe whitch is actully dinner is Fish with some ramen it's steaming and looks very good :  
  
Inu : : looks at the food licking his lips :  
  
Ina : : eats some of her fish and Kagome's soup : mmmmm This sure turned out great!  
  
San : : nods while eating some :  
  
Mir : Why yes it is very good...  
  
Inu : : just eats :  
  
Ship : : eats his fourth bowl : THAT WAS WAS GOOD!!!!YUMMMMM!!!  
  
: The group eats around the Fire laughing and talking :  
  
AN : SHORT!! YES I KNOW!!  
  
Ina : : sits up yawning while looking around :  
  
Sess : : rushes over to her : whats wrong?!?!?!  
  
Ina : : blushes a little : nothing... I'm just getting up...  
  
Sess : oh Yea yes g oahead : walks off :  
  
Ina : : sighs and gets up blushing : Im so happy he's here!  
  
Sess : : hears this and smiles :( so she actully cares... ) 


	17. Snake Demon

Disclimer : I don't own Inuyasha only Inashaka  
  
Ina : : sets her bowl in a little pile with the rest of the bowls and spoons :  
  
Inu : : looks around as most of the group setles into a bed :  
  
Kag : : snuggles deep into her sleeping bad with Shippou by her side : night everyone... : falls into a deep slumber :  
  
Ship : : huddles into a ball : night..  
  
San : : lays down on her bed off leaves that is now covered by a blanket : night... : falls asleep :  
  
Mir : : sits down in his regular siting postion his staff in his hand just in case :  
  
Ina : : crosses her arms her cloak tight around her and bows her down ready to sleep : night..  
  
Inu : : stays awake to watch over the camp for a few mintues then falls asleep Inashaka's dog ears and his earing for anything :  
  
~*~*~*~Next Day*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : yawns and wakes up :I guess no one is up.. : looks around then stands up : guess I'll go for a walk.. : streaches for a while then starts walking out of the camp and into the forest :( I get into the most troble when I take a walk.. )  
  
Rin : : runs up to Inashaka : Rin happy to see you!  
  
Ina : : smiles : Hi Rin!what are you doing here?  
  
Rin : Rin with Sesshomaru and jaken. Rin takeing walk.  
  
Ina : oh. your with Sesshomaru..  
  
Rin : Don't worry Rin heard him talking about you! Rin heard he won't hurt you!  
  
Ina : : blushes and looks away : umm thanks Rin..  
  
Rin : Rin happy to help!  
  
Ina : smiles : oh no.. : her dog ears twitch : Get behind me Rin.. : unsheathes her blade :  
  
Rin : Rin scared...  
  
Ina : it's ok Rin... : a giant Snake comes out : BE carefull Rin!  
  
Rin : : hides behind a tree :  
  
Ina : : jumps up and slices the beast on the back :  
  
Spider Demon ::It's Long green scaly body stands up and gets ready to strike : SSSSSsssss..... : strikes at the tree Rin is behind :  
  
Ina : NO!!! : jumps in front of rin :  
  
Sd : : injects venom into her : SSSSSsssss....  
  
Ina : : slices it's head off and drops to her knees puting her hand on her shoulder were the venom got injected : you ok Rin?....  
  
Rin : Rin ok you?....  
  
Ina : : half smiles : I'll be ok : grans as she holds her shoulder :   
  
Rin : Rin go for help!!! : runs of into the forest :  
  
Ina : becarefull!... : colapess from thKirarae pain :  
  
Rin : Rin back!!! : comes running to Inashaka and kneels next to her :  
  
Ina : : sits up her face covered by shadows : Hey Rin.. : smiles weakly :  
  
Rin : : runs up to Sesshomaru :Rin need Help !!  
  
Sess : : walks up to the figure not knowing who it was : Who's.... : takes a step back :  
  
Ina : : groans and cluthches her shoulder in pain :...: bows her head so her hair ocvers her face :  
  
Rin : : kneels in front of Inashaka : Rin get help everything ok.  
  
Ina : : looks up at Rin smileing :Thanks Rin...   
  
Sess : : walks uo to her and stands in fornt of her :  
  
Ina : A snake demon....tried to kill Rin.... I jumped in front of her......  
  
Sess : : stares at her for a while then picks her up and caries her in his arms and starts to walk to his castle till he raches Uhh his Dragon that now had what looked like saddle on it ready to be driven to somewere and gets Rin on with Jaken and he speeds off ahead of them : ( She saved Rin but was injected with so much poisen she might not live.. ) : shakes his head and go's faster to get her to his castle :  
  
Sess : : lands infront of hi place and goes to a demon severnt he has : Heal her.  
  
Servent : : nods and rushes to heal her :  
  
Sess : : walks outside as Uhh lands with Rin and Jaken :  
  
Rin : : runs up to him : Were is she?  
  
Sess : Gettng healed..  
  
Rin : Rin wondering is she the girl you were talking about?  
  
Sess : : looks away averting this young girls eyes :........  
  
Rin : Rin take that as a yes! : runs inside to see her :  
  
~*~*~*~Inside*~*~*~*~  
  
Ser: Your wounds are healed...  
  
Ina: opens her eyes and looks around at the room it's brightly lit, the ceiling is a warmpeach color the same as the walls, on one side there is a rather large wardrobe that is an ivery looking color it's very beautiful with desins around the top going down to the tips, in another corner was a oil lamp hanging from the ceiling, her bed wa very comfy and warm it had light peach sheets with some black desins on it with a silky red pillow, the floor was red and seemed like carpet, all togther the room was spelinded :  
  
Ser : If you need anything just call i'm Betha . : with that she left the room :  
  
Ina : : She stared as Betha left her Red kimno with Black around her the black were kinda like branches reaching everywere Betha's blond hair only reached her shoulder and was wavy, her face seemed somewhat kind and calm her purple eyes seemed ready for anything that you throw at her with her blue green lips ready to kill if needed and at her neck there was a necklace with a single small ruby stone : Bye.. : lays back down and looks under her covers and sees shes wearing anything. :  
  
Sess : : walks into the room and stands next to Inashaka's bed :  
  
Ina : : sits up as the blanket falls off revealing more of her figure :  
  
Sess : : stares at her :  
  
Ina : : looks at him and can't tear her eyes away from his amber eyes :  
  
Sess : : leans down to her to be at her face leval :   
  
Ina : : looks at him her heart beating faster :  
  
Sess : Glad to see your awake.....  
  
Ina : : smiles keeping herself calm :  
  
Sess : : leans into her agian : Inashaka....  
  
AN : CLIFFY!!! YAY!! finally....  
  
Ina : : walks along as her friends follow her :  
  
Kag : We should have NEVER left you alone!!!  
  
San : I'm SO sorry!! we should have been there!!  
  
Ina : No guys really it's ok.... I'm ok are'nt I?  
  
Kag : THANKS TO SESSHOMARU!!!!  
  
Ina : : blushes and looks away :  
  
Sess : : walks by the froup and hears what they said and when he was about to butt in he saw her react and stay quiet :  
  
Kag : SEE! you really do like him!  
  
Ina : I- I - I... Well....  
  
San : : laughs :  
  
Ina : : blushes some more and keeps walking : 


	18. The Kiss

Disclamier : I don't own Inuaysha...... Only Inashaka : hugs Sesshomaru for support : now im sad...  
  
Sess: : looks at her as he leans in deeper :  
  
Ina : : looks into his eyes asher heart beats faster :  
  
Sess : : leans in for the last time as he feels her warm lips press agianst her softly :  
  
Ina :: feels his lips agianst hers and close's her eyes and lets her slef melt into his kiss :  
  
Sess : : wrapes his arms around her waist and pulls up to stand her up not breaking the kiss :  
  
Ina : : lets her slef be pulled up as she makes sure not to break the kiss :  
  
Sess : : removes his lips from her's to breath :  
  
Ina : : looks at him happy for breath but wanting to stay with him forever :  
  
Sess : : pulls her in for another kiss :  
  
Ina : : melts into the kiss and feels his tongue on her lips and grants him to taste her :  
  
Sess : : his tounge makes it's way into her mouth as they share there taste's :  
  
Ina : :moans softly agianst there kiss :  
  
Sess : : breakes the kiss for breath once more :  
  
Ina : : looks at him with passion in her eyes :  
  
Sess : : hugs her tightly :  
  
Ina : : hugs him back :  
  
Rin : : runs inside and sees them embrace :   
  
Ina : : looks over at Rin and turns bright red :  
  
Sess : : looks away from Inashaka to Rin then looks away quickly :  
  
Rin : : walks out smileing :  
  
Ina : : pulls herself from his grasp and walks to a corner were a chair was with all her things her cloak cleaned and her top ready to wear and clean : I - I have to go.. : takes her things in her hands and starts to put her things on :  
  
Sess : : nods and walks out of the room :  
  
Ina : : puts her top on then covers her self with her cloak and puts all her weapons wear they belong and walks out of the room :  
  
Bertha : I hope to see you agian soon : bows :  
  
Ina :: smiles : Me to good bye! : runs out of the castle :  
  
Bartha : bye...  
  
~*~*~* With Inashaka ~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : speeds off : I hope they are'nt worried....  
  
Kag : INASHAKA!!! IS THAT YOU!?!!?!  
  
Ina : : looks down and dives down then pulls up and lands on her feet faceing Kagome : Hey.  
  
Kag : WHERE WERE YOU?!!?!  
  
San : YOUR BACK!!  
  
Ina : KEEP IT QUIET!! I'll tell you but you got to be quiet...  
  
Kag : ok..  
  
San : : nods :  
  
Ina : : explains about the sanke demon and Rin and how she had to go to Sesshomaru's place to be healed and... :and and...we ..embraced.......  
  
Kag : : looks at her not blinking :  
  
Sag : : smiles : You guy never stop....  
  
Ina : SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! at least Miroku does'nt grope me!!  
  
Kag : : laughs :  
  
San : : blushes :  
  
Ina : : smiles then gets up : Lets go back till the guys go crazy..  
  
: They head off towards the camp :  
  
~*~*~With the Guys *~*~*~  
  
Inu : : paceing : WERE ARE THEY!?!?!  
  
Mir : Calm down Inuaysha there probley comeing right now..  
  
Kag : : walks into the camp :  
  
Ina : : walks in after her with Sango next to her :  
  
Ship : YAY!!!!! : : jumps on Inashaka's head then into Kagome's arms : your back!!!!  
  
Inu : THERE YOU ARE!! YOU KNOW HOW FAR BEHIND WE ARE NOW!?!? : he creams this into Inashaka's face :  
  
Ina : Far?  
  
Inu : You think your funny don't you!?!?!  
  
Ina : Why Yes.  
  
Ina : : holds his claws out : Why you..  
  
Ina : SIT!!  
  
Ina : : gets a facefull of dirt :  
  
Ina : : steps over him and takes her place by the fire :  
  
Ship : : jumps back on Inashaka's head : YOUR BACK!!  
  
Ina : : smiles : YUP!  
  
Ship : Yay!  
  
Ina : : looks up at him then back at the fire that was now lit and roaring getting bigger casting a glow around the people and warming everyone due to the sky darking : : sighs :  
  
Mir : What happened anyway Me' lady?  
  
Ina : I well there was a village child and I helped her esacpe form a snake demon but got bittem they took me into there village and healed me....  
  
Mir : : nods : very noble of you..  
  
Ina : Much more noble then being a hentai monk?  
  
Mir : Now why ust you ladys think of me like that?!?! : puts on a perveted grin :  
  
( good they belived me.. )  
  
San : : looks over at Kagome and smiles :  
  
An : THATS IT!!  
  
Ina : : sits down on some soft grass on a hill sighing as she looks up at the night sky :  
  
Sess : : comes behind her and sits next her :  
  
Ina : : sets her head on his shoulder :  
  
Sess : : wraps his arm around her waist:  
  
Ina : : smiles :  
  
Sess : : brings his face to hers and kisses her lips softly :  
  
Ina : : blushes but melts into the kiss : 


	19. The Walk

Disclimer : I don't own Inuyasha... : sighs : only Inashaka.. THATS IT!! : stomps off into her trailer : I QUIT I'M A FREE AGENT NOW!! dang goverment.....arrgg...  
  
~*~*~*~*Inashaka's pov. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : lays down on the ground a blanket below her and another one above her covering her makeing her feel warm and secure ::sighs : ( Maybe I'll go for a walk... ) : : loks around her and sees Inuyasha'a dog ears ready for noise, Kagome snuggled deep in her sleepingbag with Shippou next to her, Sango laying down on a pile of leaves and grasses, Miroku at a safe distant away from both girls : ( Hmmm everything seems alright so maybe I should take a walk ?..... ) : shakes head : ( NO!! Bad thing happen when I Take walks!!!! I will NOT take a walk..... I will NOT take a walk.... I will NOT take a walk.... I will NOT take a walk.......I will NOT take a walk.....) : finds herself walking in the forest quietly : ( I took a walk... ): sighs as moves along the forest on no certin path the trees growning were ever they please roots everywere branches spreading out likea calling she ignored all this and focesed on all the bueaty in this dense forest the flowers and moonlight seeping in giveing her light to see : :hmmm... : unsheathes her blade and and points it towards the east waiting smeeling the scent of blood all around her it's sicking..... she stops her self from puking and stands in her battle stance : show your self.... : sees a shadowed figure standing in front of her and lets out a low growl :  
  
~*~*~ Normal Pov. *~*~*~  
  
Ina : : growls : Who are you : smells the air : You'll have to hide your scent better Kouga......  
  
Kouga : : smriks as he sets his eyes on her blade : You think your fast enough?!  
  
Ina : : smiles as he sees his usall face with fur on his forhead going to the back of his head and wolf skins for clothes and somewhat armor on him a smrik on hs face : Why Yes I do belive I am...  
  
Kouga : : charges at her and tries to punch her :  
  
Ina : : sheathes her sword and stll is able to dodge him easily and counter with a kick to the gut :  
  
Kouga : : puts a hand on his gut : So your not that bad...  
  
Ina : I'm more then just " not that bad " ok?: smirks :  
  
Kouga : : grits his teeth : I hate to go but im going tell Kagome I said Hi!  
  
Ina : Your sad really good bye! : runs off before he says anything and makes it back to the camp quickly :that was close... no more walks for me.....  
  
Inuyasha :: his eyes open quickly : Where were YOU?  
  
Ina : Out for a walk.  
  
Inu : But you smell of Kouga!  
  
Ina : Thats onlt because I saw him in the forest and he tried to punch me but I kicked him in the gut easily.  
  
Inu : Feh : turns and closes his eyes and gets some rest :  
  
Ina : : smiles but then sighs and burrows deep into her blankets falling into a deep slumber :  
  
Inu : : takes one last look around then also falls asleep :  
  
: The fire goes down and covers there camp in darkness as a soft rustle is heard by where Inashaka is as you hear something run away :  
  
~*~*~*~Next day*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : stands up quickly and looks around as she sees the group getting their things readt to go :  
  
Kag : : looks at Inashaka : Oh hey Inashaka! you awake!  
  
Ina : Yea I'm awake! and getting tensed!  
  
Ship : : jumps on her head once more : What you mean!?!?!?!?  
  
San : Whys that?  
  
Ina : : whispers : don't you rember!?!? I'm turning human tonight...when the moon is cresent!  
  
AN : I'm sure the moon is not a cresent then the next day it's a whole but here it is!!!  
  
Kag : Oh right!! then next week it's Inuyasha's day.........  
  
Ina : but It's not been the time for us to go back home so I have to stay here!  
  
San : Well we still have Inuyasha.  
  
Ina : Yea thats alot of help.....  
  
Ship : : jumps off her head and onto Kagome's in fear : oh no...  
  
Inu : : runs over to her : You know I heard that right!?!!?  
  
Ina : : nods and smirks :  
  
Inu : : a low growl escapes his throat :  
  
Ina : : a somewhat the same growl escapes her throat as well :  
  
: The both glare each other down before they wip around their long hair hitting each others :  
  
Inu/Ina : FEH!  
  
: They both turn to meet each other as they both know it's weird that they are doing the same thing :  
  
Ina : : mummbles something then turns and walks away to the nearest lake :  
  
Inu : : walks away to his fav. tree :  
  
Kag : : starts laughing :  
  
San : : joins in :  
  
Ship: : falls off Kagome's head from all the laughing :  
  
Mir : : can't help but laugh with the rest of them :  
  
: They all see Shippou and start laughing as he fummbles to get up :  
  
~*~*~*After the laughter and giggles~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : comes back to the group after takeing a nap by the lake right in time for the moon to rise :  
  
Kag : Finally I was wondering when you were comeing back!  
  
Ina : well im back and : looks up as her eyes close and her hair flips behind her and blows to the side in the wind and changes a dark black color and her dog ears dispear and human ears replace them on the side of her head and she drops down to the ground her bare feet not makeing a sound as she opens her eyes to show her brown eyes that have not seemed to change : .......I'm human  
  
San : Oh so you have transformed?  
  
Ina : : nods :  
  
Inu : : walks up and sees Inashaka and laughs :  
  
Ina : : her eyes twitchs and she says : just wait a week from now!!! SIT!!!!  
  
Inu : : gets a facefull of ground once agian : Wnnch   
  
Ship : : starts laughing and walks back over to Kagome :  
  
An : He's been sat member!?! it means Wench!  
  
Ina : : ignores him and walks away back to the fireplace : wait... : she quickly stands up and unsheethes her demionic blade : DAMN!! : looks at her blade that has lost it's purpleish/silverish looks and seems able to cut but just like apaper cut : I FORGOT!! : sheethes her blade :  
  
San : What is it?!?!1  
  
Ina : Someones comeing.....  
  
Ship : : runs behind Kagome's leg :  
  
Inu : : unsheethes HIS sword The Tetsusaiga: My brother...... : lets out a low growl :  
  
Kag : Inashaka come with me.. : walks to the back of the group :  
  
Ina : : walks behind her slowly :  
  
Ship : : follows them jumping onto Kagome's head :  
  
Kag : : takes out her bow and arrows just as Sesshomaru comes out :  
  
Sess : : looks stright at Inuyasha with a blank face then looks at his sword and smirks :  
  
Ina : : peeks her head from behind Kagomes and hopes that he does'nt see her for he might harm her :  
  
Sess : : smells what seems to be Inashaka but the scent has changed.. :  
  
Kag : : takes a step forward and stands next to Sango to reveal Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : looks at Sesshomaru fear in her eyes :  
  
Sess : : looks at Inashaka for a min. then looks away quickly from the weak human rembering that she's only a Half breed and now a human! and strikes at Inuyasha : Give me the Tetsusaiga now you Dirt bag Hanyou!!  
  
Inu : : caught some what of gard and blocks it but gets hurt : Guys go!!!!! I don't need your help...  
  
Ina : : looks around as the group takes a min. but then turns away :  
  
Mir : I'll stay here....  
  
San : Be careful !  
  
Mir : : nods :  
  
Kag : I'll take Shippou and Inashaka to a safer place.......  
  
San : I'll stay to!  
  
Inu : : holding Sesshomaru off with much diffculty : JUST GO!!!!!! stay but you'll get hurt!!  
  
Mir. : fine Sango you stay Kagome and Inashaka just go!  
  
Kag : : nods and starts running :  
  
Ship : : holds onto her hairtightly :  
  
Ina : : looks over at Sesshomaru her eyes sad her hair blowing in her face to cover some of her face then turns away and runs after the group a single tear falling from her eyes as it lands on the ground before blowing to Sesshomaru :( now he's attacking my friends.... what am I going to do?... )  
  
Sess : : looks at her as she leaves but then turns back to Inuyasha and starts to attack him and slashes his shoulder :  
  
Inu : : winces but counters with a slashs his chest breacking his armor :  
  
Sess : : jumps back then turns around : I won't waste my time goodbye Mutt  
  
Inu : : drops to one knees as he buts his hand on his chest where Sesshomaru had hit him without him noticeing : Damn... : grits his teeth :  
  
An : I actully did'nt notice that I did so much so yea I ended it right here! No more story!!!....  
  
ok ok there still is a story....  
  
Ina : : walks along and stops at her training area where there are punching bags everywere but it's dark : yes.. : starts to kick and punch them all yells comeing from her mouth : YAA : slashes at a bag as its in sides pour on the floor :CLAW REVER!!!!!! : slashes a bag and it cuts open : Finally.. : looks around and the lights turn backon as she wipes her forhead and walks out a door and meets the face off Sesshomaru :  
  
Sess : What were you doing in there?  
  
Ina : fighting....  
  
Sess : oh.. : turns around walks away :  
  
Ina : : looks inside and yells : Come on GIL!!!! HURRY UP IN THERE!!!  
  
Sess : : turns around : ( did she just say Gil?.. )  
  
Gil : : comes out : Nice workout!  
  
Ina : : smiles : thanks : starts walking in the other way from Sesshomaru to her house :  
  
Gil : : walks away to his own house :  
  
Sess : ( at least there not doing anything togther... ) 


	20. The Arrow

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha... : starts crying : but I -I own inashaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kag : WAIT STOP!!  
  
Ina : : runs back over to Inuyasha her bow arrows in her hands :  
  
Inu : : chuckles : You came back?  
  
Ina : : nods : I knew he would have tried to kill you and you and your stubborn attuide would get yourself killed!  
  
Inu : : smriks : Feh..  
  
Kag : : runs over to Inuyasha and puts her hand on his shoulder lightly were the wound is and kneels down next to him to meet his face : Are you ok??!!?!?!  
  
Ship : : jumps off Kagome's head and stands next to Inuyasha :  
  
Inu : : smiles and nods : ( WOW she's actully worried!! )  
  
Ina : : sess something moveing and shoots her arrow as it goes it covers it slef in a pink glow and hits it in front of the figure :  
  
Sess : : turns around and looks at Inashaka : .....  
  
Ina : : growls behind grited teeth : LEAVE...... : gets another arrow ready :  
  
Sess : And if I don't?  
  
Ina : : her arow shoots and hits him on his arm whitch was right now another fake one: Then I'll Have To Kill You... :she watched as the arm burned off and left the space emtey once more :  
  
Sess : : looks at the place where the human arm was then over to Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : makes sure her face is calm and has a cold look to it : Leave NOW.......  
  
Sess : : turns his back and walks away :( She threatened me.. )  
  
Ina : : tuns around and looks at Inuyasha: are you ok?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Inu : I'm fine Wench.. : grits his teeth :  
  
Ina : : sighs : Sango!!! We should use Kirara to carry Inuyasha!  
  
Ship : I'll stay with Inuyasha!!  
  
Ina : : nods : Is that ok Sango?!  
  
San : Of course...  
  
Mir : : stands Inuyasha and pulls him onto Kirara :  
  
Ship : : jumps up and transforms and floats next to Inuyasha :  
  
Inu : : groans :   
  
Ina : : looks back at the place where she saw Sesshomaru then stands next to Kirara : Ready?  
  
Kag : yea! : sits next to inyasha :  
  
San : : nods staying in front of Inuyasha :  
  
Ship : Lets go!!  
  
Mir : : runs ahead :  
  
Ina : : runs after him not saying anything :  
  
Kirara : : lets out a somewhat " meow " and runs after Miroku and Inashaka makeing sure that the poeple on it's back stay on it's back :  
  
Ina : : runs ahead of them to get Keade ready :  
  
~*~*~*~*Later On *~*~*~*~  
  
Keade : Stop paceing child your getting me dizzy...  
  
Kag : Oh sorry.. : sits down on a local chair :  
  
Ina : : walks in : Will he be alright!?!?  
  
Keade : : nods : fine good thing y'e brought him so early child!  
  
Ina : : smiles as the sun comes in and her body glows as her claws come out as she hovers above the floor a little and her dog ears come out the same time her Black hair turns back orange as her eyes close :  
  
San : : comes in : Right in time Inashaka..  
  
Ina : : nods :I hope Inuyasha gets up soon..  
  
Mir : : walks in after Sango : He'll be up soon...  
  
Ina : hey what where you guys doing outside by yourself?! : smriks :  
  
San : : her eyes brow twitchs as chases Inashaka out of the cottage and outside in circles :  
  
Ina : : runs for her life : I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! : runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs,   
  
runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, and runs some more :  
  
San : THAT WAS'NT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!! : runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, runs, and runs some more :  
  
~*~*~* Later on the day after Inashaka got hit on head and beaten up by Sango~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~* Inashaka's Prove~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : keeps walking away from the group she has been gone a while now and wanted to sit down she found one of her fav. trees with the new flowers blooming with yellow,purple,and red flowers everywere on the branches decorating the tree makeing it look very nice it seemed to glow with the sun riseing behind it makeing a sun rise decorating the sky with purple,red, and yellow to match the tree but there were hints of orange here and there that seemed to make that place glow and made her joyful inside at the sight of the tree with the sunrise behind it putting it all togther for the warm feeling she feels a little better and jumps up and grabs onto a branch with her hand and swings over and sits down but then she starts thinking more about what happened and her face lose's her warm smile and now has a blank expresion on it so she bends her leg so her knee is up and then lets her other foot dangle under her : ( I - I hit him.. I actully did.. but it must have not effected him... it WAS a fake arm ... but I HAD to do it or Inuyasha or the group would have been hurt.............): all of a sudden a shiver ran up her spin and she stood up makeing sure her hood was off as she looked out towards the forest as some wind blew so she could smeel the many scents of the forest and found one special and struggles to stay standing standing looking at the person in front of her :  
  
~*~*~* Out Pove~*~*~*~  
  
AN : CLIFFY!! I bet you people think you know already!!! but you don't.....HA!!!!  
  
Ina : : walks along her head down as she's walking :  
  
Guy friends from school : Hey Inashaka!!!!  
  
Ina : : looks up : Oh hey Tom!!!!  
  
Tom : Want to go grab some lunch?  
  
Ina : : smiles : SURE!  
  
Sess : : looks on but merly turns away as he sees them walking and laughing :  
  
Ina : Hey can we go to the new place called Rush Hour?!?!?! it's saposed to be great!  
  
Tom : Sure! Race ya! : runs ahead :  
  
Ina :HEY!! : runs after him right past Sesshomaru not even looking at him :  
  
Sess : Watchs her run past sighing : 


	21. Sunset

Disclamier : I don't own Inuyasha only Inashaka but I have aYahho email! inuyashanaime26@yahoo.com!!! and Icecream0626@aol.com!! yea!!!!!  
  
Ina : : looks over at the person and half smiles : Hey you must be a monk from a local villager.........  
  
Monk : : looks at her and smiles slightly : Hey I just wanted to make sure you were ok..  
  
Ina : : flips down and lands quietly on her feet : I can take care of my self you should go back to your own village..  
  
Mon : : nods as he starts walking to her slowly : I know...  
  
Ina : : does'nt really notice his comeing towards him :  
  
Mon : : is getting to close to her face pulling something from his sleeve:  
  
Ina : : noices something in the forest but notices him comeing towards her and takes a step back her back hiting the tree :  
  
Mon : : smiles as he leans in putting a subeduing spell on her arms :  
  
Ina : : thinks to herself how the sunset had been ruined by him : ( Oh no..... NO!!!!! )  
  
Mon : : his lips almost touch hers :  
  
Ina : : her hands get pinned down by his as a low growl comes out of her : ( When I got out of his hold.... )  
  
Sess : : rushes in and pushes him away from her and stands in front of her :  
  
Ina : : almost charges at Monk but looks up and smiles as she sees him :  
  
Sess : : flexes his claws : Go now!  
  
Mon : : grummbles and walks away slowly :  
  
Ina : : sighs in relif and looks at him wondering what he's going to say as he starts to turn around :  
  
Sess : ( He actully tried to kiss her when she was helpless! )  
  
Ina : : hugs him tightly as she throws her arms around him :  
  
Sess: : looks at her a little shocked but quickly puts his arm on her back and pats her back softly :  
  
Ina : : looks up at him and smiles :Your a life saver!  
  
Sess : : takes in what she said but just says very Inuyasha style : Feh  
  
Ina : : sees that the Sunset with the tree there is traceing his outline and she keeps in looking away blushing and looks at him :  
  
Sess : : sees the sunset cover her in its color and focus on her :  
  
Ina : : looks away from his amber eyes and pulls away from relcudently :I should go back to my group....  
  
Sess : : nods as he takes a step back :  
  
Ina : : begins to turn around but steps up to him and kisses him lightly on the lips before turning around and starting to walk away :  
  
Sess : : a small smile grazes his fae but then disapears as he turns also takeing in one last smeel of her scent :  
  
Ina : : blushes as she walks along away from his rembering how he looked in the sunset :  
  
~*~*~*Inashaka's Pov.~*~*~*~  
  
AN : I'm only putting Inashaka's pov ok? ok!  
  
Ina : : hurries off then jumps up into the sky and speeds ahead almost doing flips as she hurries to the group her heart beating faster and faster as she scans the ground below her and smiles as she dives down and pulls up and lands softly in front of the group : Hey guys!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~out pove*~*~*~*~  
  
San : : wacks Miroku on the head once more : HENTAI!!!!!  
  
Kag : : shakes her head and sighs :  
  
Inu : : just looks at the hentai then finally speaks : Why don't you just give it up!?!?  
  
Mir : Because " It was worth the pain "  
  
Ina : : starts laughing :  
  
Ship : : jumps up onto Inashaka's head laughing :  
  
Inu : : rolls his eyes :  
  
Ina : : looks at the sunset as it goes down slowly and revels the moon brightly surronding them with light :YOU KNOW WHAT!!  
  
Kag : what?!?!?!  
  
Ina : WE HAVE'NT FOUND ANY JEWAL SHARDS!!!!!  
  
Inu : : rushes behind Inashaka : HOW COULD I HAVE FOREGOTEN??! NOW WERE BEHIND!!!  
  
Ina : yea and! : looks over into the forest :  
  
kag : we can start looking for some more tommorow!  
  
San : Kagome- chan is right lets go to sleep first...  
  
Ina : : her hers flash a hint of red as she truns and starts walking into the forest :  
  
Ship : HEY!! Inashaka were you going!?!?!  
  
Mir : come on we must follow her! : starts to walk behind her but is stoped by a force feild :   
  
Ship : : bangs on the feild : what is this?!!?  
  
Kag : : foalts up and is pulled into the field as well : inuyasha...........  
  
Inu : : reaches out for Kagome but it's to late her walks behind the field helpless to do anything :..................  
  
Mir : : leads the group behind Inuyasha after the feild :  
  
An : what could that field be?!?!?!?!!?!?! ooooooooooo only I know!!! and someother people I guess..you know what forget it just read and review!!  
  
Ina : : walks out of Rush Hour with Tom beside her :  
  
Tom : : smiles : see ya later!  
  
Ina : Bye! : waves and starts walking away :  
  
Sess : : walks over to her : how'd it go?  
  
Ina : : does'nt look at him : whadda you mean?  
  
Sess : With that friend of yours : looks back but he's already gone :  
  
Ina : Oh! : looks at him uuand smiles :it was k kinda boreing....  
  
Sess : : nods :  
  
Ina : : walks away to her home smileing: 


	22. Memories

Discliamer : I do not own Inuyash inyl Inashaka and these ideas!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ina : : walks alog her eyes now white :  
  
Kag : : follows next to Inashaka her eyes still brown but seems to be missing emtions :  
  
Inu : : looks at he two girls his eyes filled with somewhat pain and sorrow :  
  
: The girls come to a stop and float somewhat above the floor as the eerie glow that covered there body shows more of their surrondings it was what seemed to be an emtey feild no trees or bushes just grass in a small circle just so the group could stands with the girls but the eerie glow also cast light upon no there than.. kikyou...... just as the group sees her they are covered in a sheild themselves :  
  
Kik : : smriks an evil glint in her eyes : I can not dispose of Inashaka and kagome at this time.....but I CAN dispose of there memorys.... : as she said this she flicked her hand and a light came from the girls but her face seems somewhat disapointed after a while:  
  
: Inashaka dropped to her knees and started to sob as memorys came and went but as for Kagome she just sat with herself siting on her knees and her head down so her bangs cover her eyes as she looks stright at the gorund, when the group look back at Inashaka she had stopped crying and her eyes were now red as she set her eyes on Kikyou :  
  
Ina : WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Kik : : sends a arrow at her head :  
  
Ina : : catches the arrow and tosses it at the ground :  
  
:just as Kikyou's soul collocters come and sped her away at this same time a certin Taiyoukai of the Western Lands walked to Inashaka as the feild dies down and let the girls free as well as the group :  
  
Inu : : rushes to Kagome's side : Kagome?......  
  
Kag : : looks over at him and hugs him tightly : I still rember you Inuyasha... but...Inashaka gave her memories so I could keep mine.. : looks over at Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : steps back from Sesshomaru : Who -Who are you!?! : unsheathes her blade :  
  
Sess : : looks at her : You don't rember?  
  
Ina : I only rember my name is Inashaka.....  
  
San : Inashaka please try to rember me!!  
  
Ship : : starts to cry : Don't forget me!!!!!!  
  
Ina : : looks at the crying fox kitsune : Shippou?.....  
  
Ship : REMBER!!!  
  
Mir : Lady Inashaka were our friends...rember..us.. : eyes her blade and desides that he sohlud'nt " pop the question " right now :  
  
Ina : : drops her blade and drops to her knees as she holds her head and shakes her head : NOO!! NO!! :" tears stream down her face leaveing imprints on her checks as she struggles to get up : no... NO.....  
  
Kag : : gets out of Inuyasha hold and walks to Inashaka : it's ok just clam down..   
  
Ina : : in a flash picks up her blade and jumps onto Sesshomaru's shoulders only to put presure on them and jump up and sped away from them :  
  
Sess : : gets over the shock of her useing him and follows after her :  
  
Inu : COME BACK HERE SESSHOMARU DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kag : INUASHA!! calm down! it's ok... I'll explain while we go back to camp so we can go after Inashaka!  
  
San : : sighs : This is going to take a while....  
  
Mir : WE have all the time in the world sango!! : ..perverted thing.. :  
  
San : BAKA NO HENTAI!!!!! : hits him on the head with her Hiraikotsu :  
  
Inu : Feh..  
  
Kag : :begins to explain things as Sango drags Miroku behind her who is some what listeing :  
  
~*~*~*With Inashaka~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : jumps over trees as she finally comes to a hault in a village were a demon is attacking :  
  
Villager : HELP US!!! SOMEONE!! : runs :  
  
Ina : : looks at the scorpion demon that was 10 ft. tall and was attacking this village and she could see the jewal shard in it's stinger along with another one as well : I might as well... : send and arrow at the demon it glows as it comes towards the demon who to slwoly reacted and it hit it directly and it burned with the pure arrow burning it to a crisp as the shards fell into her hands and the villagers came to thank her :  
  
Viager1: May we at least see the face of are saver?  
  
Ina : : her hood and cloak had been on and she slowly took of her hood and looked at the villagers :  
  
Via2 : : bows : Thank you we are forever in your debt.  
  
Ina : It was no problem really... : smiles but quickly tunrs around to Face Sesshomaru : who are you!?!?  
  
Sess : you don't rember me?....  
  
Ina : : shakes her head : I seem to rember you but... I can't.. : looks down :  
  
Sess : : takes her in his arms and jumps up as a cloud goes under his feet and carries him :  
  
Ina :Sesshomaru?...  
  
Sess : : lets a spray in her faceas he sees her become more and more tired :  
  
Ina : : puts her heand geantly on his cheek and whispers : Sesshomaru...... : her hand then fell as her head fell to the side as she fell into a deep sleep :  
  
Sess : : looks stright ahead as he guids the cloud ahead :  
  
An : ok thats it.. Im getting tired....If you watch Inuyasha at 12:00 then it's 2 : 56 for me it's 1 : 56... but I'm tired so night!  
  
Ina : : goes into a deep slumber under her sheets and sighs as she falls asleep :  
  
Sess : : looks at her sleeping figure then turns the lights off :  
  
Ina : night Sesshomaru...  
  
Sess : Good night Inashaka... 


	23. Back At The Castle

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha...only Inashaka.. AND MY IDEAS!!!! YES!!! MY IDEAS!!  
  
~*~*~*~Inashaka's Pove*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : sits stright up as she starts to pant and looks around the room her eyes darting :this.. room it's..I know it from somewere.....  
  
~*~*~FLASH BACK!!*~*~*~  
  
Ina: opens her eyes and looks around at the room it's brightly lit, the ceiling is a warmpeach color the same as the walls, on one side there is a rather large wardrobe that is an ivery looking color it's very beautiful with desins around the top going down to the tips, in another corner was a oil lamp hanging from the ceiling, her bed wa very comfy and warm it had light peach sheets with some black desins on it with a silky red pillow, the floor was red and seemed like carpet, all togther the room was spelinded :  
  
Ser : If you need anything just call i'm Betha . : with that she left the room :  
  
Ina : : She stared as Betha left her Red kimno with Black around her the black were kinda like branches reaching everywere Betha's blond hair only reached her shoulder and was wavy, her face seemed somewhat kind and calm her purple eyes seemed ready for anything that you throw at her with her blue green lips ready to kill if needed and at her neck there was a necklace with a single small ruby stone : Bye.. : lays back down and looks under her covers and sees shes wearing anything. :  
  
~*~*~END FLASH BACK*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : stands up and looks and sees that she's still wearing her blue shirt with her pants and sleeves but her weapons.... : where are they?... : pats her back and feels not even the sheath of her blade but when she looks at the side of her pants and feels the daggers she knows she has somewhat protection still.. :( where am I? that little flash I had.... ) : she begind to panic as she run to the corner were her cloak is and picks it up and puts it over her shoulds as she begind to pick up her blade and puts it on her back along with her bow and arrows in her cloak with her flute in her sleave and she puts her hand in front of her neck and puts her hand over a forgien object a jewal she looked down and saw it with it's red jewal that looked like a large ruby somewhat large in the middle with black beads surronding it as the beads expanded and then ended in a diamond shape with 4 red beads on the corners but the sides bumby from the black beads makeing up the shape as her fingers ran thorugth this necklace her eyes widened : Who gave me this?!?! : she scaned the room once more and hurried and put her cloak and weapons on then walked out of the room only to come face to face with a blond haired woman with a red kimino and the usall necklace : umm... im sorry : does solem bow : Gomen ne!   
  
Betha : You have no need to be sorry!  
  
Ina : Ne? ( what does she mean? I wake up here out of no were and she's not mad?! ) you must be a very kind misstress to Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands : bows once more :  
  
Bet : I am not a misstress! you must understand this.. come with me we will seek Lord Sesshomaru's serive...  
  
AN : Gomen ne: I'm sorry Gomen nasi: I'm VERY VERY sorry Ne – hey, huh?   
  
Ina : : nods when inside she was terrified and hoped that Sesshomaru would not kill her...but she still followed this woman to a beautiful dineing hallf she gasped as she took in the chandiler hanging from the ceiling it seemed to large but it was still beautiful it seemed to made of diamonds that lite the room up to show the long table with a red table cloth with food covering every inch of it with it's ivory chairs just waiting for someone to sit in them it's designs carved carefully into the wood , the cushions were black and the walls are a design of red and black the whole room was to much but   
  
Inashaka stood proud as if she had seen these kinds of rooms every day but when she looked back at the table at the far right end there sat Sesshomaru with an emtey chair beside him with chair on both the other sides of the tables at this she became somewhat more tense and she looked over to the woman for comfort what she recived was a kind smile as she lead her to the man Inashaka on the other hand looked down at the ground and walked :  
  
Bet : : bows in front of Sesshomaru : We are here Taiyoukai Sesshomaru..  
  
Ina : : bows at the same time as Betha and does'nt dare to look Sesshomaru stright in the eyes for she is frightned at this moment : (what am I to do? )  
  
Bet : : signals for Inashaka to sit at Sesshomaru's left hand as she sat next to the emtey chair for Inashaka :  
  
Ina : ( now I have to sit next to Sessahomru?...sigh.. ): she took the seat at Sesshomaru's left and looked stright ahead after looking at Betha for a while for comfort but she just smiled slightly then looked at Sessahomru :  
  
Sess : Shall we eat? : he looked at Inashaka who was still gaseing ahead then to Beatha and noded as he began to eat :  
  
Ina : : looks ahead and sees a picture that seems to have her necklace on it and something under it but she can't see it so she just shrugs and begins to eat her food that is some steak with a glass of water soon the food is gone and she looked over at Sesshomaru for the first time since she had come and her returned the gaze she looked away after this and talked softly : I'm sorrybut..I don't rember much..Why am I here?, How are you? : she looked back at Sesshomaru :  
  
*~*~*~Out Pove*~*~*~  
  
Sess : : almost cringes as she asks him who he was : you lost your memoires...someone might have killed you so I took you here....  
  
Ina : : her face brightnes a little as she says : I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble Gomen nasi....  
  
Betha : : nods :  
  
Ina : : smiles slightly : but can you explain this? : she held out the necklace with one hand and looked over to Sesshomaru with a questioning look :  
  
Sess : : he looked over to Betha then stood up and walked away : ..................  
  
Bet : : looks at Inashaka her face lit up : Do you know what this means?!!?  
  
Ina : : shakes her head : No..  
  
Bet : Look! : stands up and walks to the painting that Inashaka had seen :  
  
Ina : I noticed that.. What does it mean?!?!?  
  
Bet : : takes a deep breath : It MEANS that this diamond is the jewal that demon lords give to there furture mates! All he has to do now it give you the same marks that he has on his cheeks but slightly differnt and the mark on his forehead..He choose you!!  
  
Ina : : looks at Betha like shes crazy : Wait..but I hardly even rember you..I know this Demno's Lord name is Seshomaru but thats all know..this is all to much...... : she looks down at the ground so her bangs cover her eyes :  
  
Bet : Well my name is Betha....I'm baseiclly a servent here...  
  
Ina : I only rember being here one other time...but it's foggy.....   
  
: After Inashaka said this a small child came running to her followed by a beat up toad barely walking with the help of his staff :  
  
Rin : : jumps into the arms of Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : says nothing but looks over to Betha with a sad look in her eyes as she knows that her not rembering this child would surly hurt the child :  
  
Rin ; YOUR BACK!!! I knew you would be!! Rin knew!!!  
  
Ina : : smiles : Hey.. Rin..  
  
Bet : Rin why don't you take Uhh and... : looks over at the toad : Jaken outside?  
  
Rin : : nodds then looks at Inashaka's neck lace and smiles even more : OK!!  
  
Ina : Does everyone knows what this necklace means but me!?!?!  
  
Bet : : smriks :  
  
Jak : : runs up to Inashaka and tries to tear the necklace off : My lord would not choose a lowly human!!  
  
Ina : : at this she growled and stood up and yanked off jaken with a growl and threw aside : Don't speak to me that way..besides your not extaly Prince Charmeing : smriks :  
  
Jak : You lowly Mutt don't speak ot me in such a way!   
  
Ina : : her eyes filckerd a hint of red as she sent a dagger to his head but it landed right next to his head and it glowed and then came to her hand : The next one will hit dead center...: on her face a devilish smrik appeared :  
  
Jak : : at this he scrambled and ran :  
  
Bet : : starts laughing :  
  
Ina : : joins in watching the toad run off but stops and looks around then speaks as if scred or nervoud putting a hand over her necklace : I must go...: she looks over and sess Sesshomaru comeing :  
  
An : WHOA!! I put some par.'s in here!! thank you thank you..  
  
Ina : : does a couple of flips and lands upright and unsheethes her blade on a stage and takes a postion :   
  
Sess: : watchs from the crowd :  
  
Ina : : looks over at Sersshomaru and smiles nervously as she slashes at a sack of flour comeing to her :  
  
Sees : : smiles slightly : ( She's going to get this job! )  
  
Ina : : She does some cartwheels on one hand while swinging and destorying some more items :  
  
Sess : : looks at the judes table and waits :  
  
Ina : : finishes and walks off the stage after takeing a bow and a couple appalses :  
  
Sess : : waits outside :  
  
Ina : : comes out and smiles : I got the jog!!  
  
Sess : : embraces her : Thats great!!  
  
Ina : : smiles and allows herself to be embraced :  
  
Sess : : kisses her on the lips softly :  
  
Ina : : returns the kiss : 


	24. Threating

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha...Only Inashaka and this story.. I can't WAIT till I do then I won't have to say it!!  
  
Bet : : looks over her shoulder and sees Sesshoamru walking this way : but you must stay....  
  
Ina : : shakes her head : I can't! : she pleaded : Please I must go there are others that are searching for me I just know it!!  
  
Bet : : looks around : Fine but please be carefull and if you can come back before Sesshomaru kills me for letting you go!  
  
Ina : : smiles and nods : I will I'll try! : she than ran to a near by dorr and was about to step out but bumped into Sesshomaru right when she was saying Bye : Bye........................... : she looked up at Sesshomaru and took a couple steps back and sends paniced looks at Betha : I - I - umm...  
  
Sess : : looks at Inashaka then glares over at Betha : I thougth I told you that you would'nt let her go....  
  
Bet : : gets somewhat scared and looks at Inashaka :  
  
Sess : DON'T LOOK TO HER FOR HELP!! : he flexed his claws but next moment was on his back with a bruise on his left cheek and when he looked up he saw a snarleing Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : she grited her teeth to show her fangs and growled as she said holding in her anger with her hand in a fist her right that was the hand she had stricked him with : DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER.......................................Or... : she unsheethed her blade and held it to his neck :  
  
Bet : INASHAKA!! don't!!  
  
Ina : But.. He was going to kill you I see no reason to spare him!! : at this she sent a deadly glare over to Sesshomaru but sighed and put away her blade : I think it was best that I forgot all this, this all seems to weird : she then ducked and grabed the arm that had tried to hit her head and twisted the arm only for it to be pulled from her grip and without even looking at him she began to walk away when she felt a ahnd grab hers and this cause her to turn around a shocked look on her face :  
  
Sess: : he looked at her seeing the look on her face and relizing that they were back to the way they were before when he had given her the gash down her chest but stoped were her top had stoped at this he stood up her hand still in his and looked at her as if wishing that she would rember everything and everything would be back to normal agian.. :  
  
Ina : : at his touch a shiver ran througth her as she remembered when they had fought and caused her to get the ingery and then last time she had been to this place before Rin came in and she backed away releaseing her hand from his grip : N - N O .......  
  
Sess : : hears her and the words seem to sting him : What?  
  
Bet :Inashaka whats wrong? : she starts to walk closer to her :  
  
Ina : : covers her ears with her ahnds and starts to cry tears running down her cheeks quickly then yells : NOO!! ...TO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : she puts her head to the floor her forhead touching the floor as she sobs and puts her hands on her chest trying to comfort herself :  
  
Sess : : rushes over to her and embraces her trying to help her : just calm down....  
  
Ina : : turns to face him : Sess- Sesshomaru.!!!! : she hugs him tightly : I'm so sorry I did'nt rember..........  
  
Sess : : sighs then nods : It's alright...  
  
Ina : : kisses him on the cheek as she sets her head on his shoulder and calms her self down :  
  
Bet : : smriks then walks away to leave the couple alone :  
  
Sess : : smiles : I - I Well...  
  
Ina : : kisses him on the lips and whispers : I missed you to.....  
  
Sess : : smiles slightly :  
  
Ina : : sighs : But I don't rember everything yet.........I know there were others....  
  
Sess : : pulls back from her and stands her in front of him wipeing the tears from her face :you need to go back qith that idiot brother of mine to fully rember everything...  
  
Ina : : smiles and nods but then has a confused look : You have a brother?  
  
Sess: : sighs and laughs more like a chukkle as he picks her up and speeds out to find his brother :  
  
AN: Well thats it and I actully think about this story more at school then my school work......hehe oh yea the only reason I don't update is cause I forget I have already 28 chaps. and 3 other chaps. for the second part  
  
Inashaka : : sighs as she walks out of a building a sad look on her face :  
  
Inuyasha : : walks up to her : Hey your getting out early what happened get fired?  
  
Ina : I refused the job.....  
  
Inu : : chukkles :Sesshomaru's going o split when he hears this but why?  
  
Ina : Thanks alot.. well the guy I was going to protect was so imprested that he wanted me to follow him around full time like no going home..  
  
Inu : : shrugs and walks off : Well rember to block when you tell Sesshoumaru !!! : he runs :  
  
Ina : HEY!!! : runs after him : 


	25. Run Inashaka!

Disclamier : Well I've been doing this story for a while now so I don't think I really need to do this but ok I don't own Inuyasha!! only Inashaka!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~ With The Group*~*~*~  
  
Ship : : sits down next to Kagome sniffling : I want Inashaka.....  
  
Kag : : sighs and smiles sadly : I know Shippou we all do Inuyasha went to go look for her agian...  
  
San : : looks over at Kagome and smiles weakly : She'll be back soon and everything will be back to normal!!  
  
Mir : : nods closeing his eyes : She'll be fine...  
  
Inu : : walks to kagome slowly : I - I could'nt find her........  
  
Ship : : jumps on his head and starts bashing his fist on his skull : NOO!! I want Inashaka!!!!!  
  
Kag : : starts to laugh at the scene :  
  
~*~*~*~ With Inashaka *~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : ( Ok so Sesshomaru said that I should find he's brother soon he gave me a genaral discription so it should'nt be SO hard right? ) : she walked along when she turned and came to see a bird demon who had a shard in it's beack and was hungrey for more : Why me?  
  
Bird Demon : CAWWWW : swoops down to try to get the shards :  
  
Ina : : moves out of the way and slashes her blade hiting the bird wth her blade sheeth on it's wing then useing her claws to get the shard out and watchs as the demon shriks down somewhat more :  
  
BD : CAWW!! thanks CAAWW!! : flys off:  
  
Ina : : sighs and joins the shard with her others but turns around to face Inuyasha and the gang :  
  
Ship : : runs over to Inashaka and jumps into her arms :  
  
Ina : : takes a step back form the force and looks down at the young fox kitsune and smiles as well as she can : Hello.....  
  
Ship : : hugs her tight : Why did'nt you come back sooner!?!?!?!  
  
Ina : I - I umm... : looks over to he woman in the school uniform looking for salvation : ....  
  
Kag : : walks over and takes Shippou away : it's ok Shippou..   
  
Ship : : falls asleep form the crying he did earlyer : Inashaka...  
  
Ina : Shippou?.......  
  
San : : runs up to Inashaka and takes her by the shoulders : YOU DON'T REMBER ME?!?!  
  
Ina : umm.. no.... but I'm saposed to be looking for an idiot with silver hair and dog ears a hanyou you know him?  
  
Mir : : comes up walking and laughing : sure we know Inuyasha....  
  
Kag : : starts laughing to : come on I guess well try to explain some things..  
  
San : : walks ahead with Kirara on Inashaka's head :  
  
Ina : : looks up at the fire cat and smiles and keeps walking :  
  
: After a while of talking and getting Inashaka to rember some things they make it to Inuyasha and the camp :  
  
Inu : : talking without even loking at them : so what was the .. : looks up and sees Inashaka looking like it's a regular day : WERE THE...WERE YOU?!?!?   
  
Ina : : takes her time and breathes deeply : I was.......around : she doged him fist laughing up a storm : your so easy..  
  
Inu : : his eyes twicthed as a vein showed and he ran after Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : runs away screaming : I WAS JUST KIDDING!! I DON'T EVEN REMBER MUCH!! NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Inu : : still runs after her while the group laughs at this while thing :  
  
Ina : : a sly grin comes on her face as she speeds over to kagome and jumps over her quickly makeing Inuyasha run into her and land ontop of her :  
  
Inu : : looks down at Kagome : I - I umm.. Well....  
  
Kag : : blushes a deep red as she gets up and walks over to Inashaka :  
  
Ina : ( oh o ) : she sees Kagome comeing and runs : NNOO!!!  
  
San : : laughs so hard tears are rolling down her face :  
  
Ship : : had long since woken up from the noise and was now laughing with sango :  
  
Mir : : takes this time to grope sango with a grin on his face :  
  
San : : smashes her Hirakotsu on miroku's skull and moves away :  
  
Mir : : now with swirly eyes on the ground a huge bump on his head :  
  
Ina : : a light bulb apperas over her head as she takes to the sky : HA!! can't get me!!  
  
Kag : : sighs as she sits down :  
  
Inu : : grummbles as he sits next to Kagome :  
  
Ina : umm... now that I'm perfectly safe up here can you tell me how you are? : she turn upside down and smiles :  
  
Inu : I'm Inuyasha...  
  
Kag : I'm Kagome  
  
San : Sango here and him : points to Miroku : Is Miroku don't go near him..  
  
Ina : : laughs nad pointes to Shippou : thats Shippou right? and.. : looks to Kirara and pointes : thats Kirara!!  
  
Ship : : jumps up and down : you rembered!!  
  
Ina : : nods then turn right side up :  
  
San : and you were right about Kirara to..  
  
Kirara : :meows :  
  
Ina : : she gently comes down and lands next to Inuyasha and walks over to an emtey place in the groups circle and sits : I wish I could rember everything.............  
  
Kag : We'll all we have to do is tap into a certen memory and you should rember everything....  
  
Ina : But whats that key memory?  
  
Inu : Why should I care?  
  
Ina : : throws a rock at Inuyasha's head but then stands up and says :SIT!! : sned him flying to the groud : but I rember that I'm sapposed to go somewere today!!  
  
Kag : : stands up also : OH NO!!!!! HOME!!Souta and mom will be sooo worried!!!!!!  
  
Ina : umm... yea!!  
  
Inu : : was going to punch Inashaka but stopped to say : You can't go home now!! we have to get shards!!  
  
Ina : Geesh Inuyasha I collected 5 when I was away...thats enought for the time Kagome and I spend over at home!  
  
Inu : : grummbles : Feh... : sits down :  
  
Ina : : smiles and starts to run : I actully rember were to go!! bye guys!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kag : : runs after Inashaka since the well was close and she had gone slow :  
  
Ship : BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An : See I even added a bye!  
  
Ina : : takes a deep breath as she walks into a local park and meets her friends after she explains everyone what happened she sat down and took a breather as she looked over at saw Sesshomaru walking her way : 


	26. A's and Finding Out

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka so there!!!  
  
Ina : : sighs as she walks into the house : umm hello?  
  
Mom : Hey!! your finally home!!  
  
Kag : : walks next to Inashaka : She - sHe does'nt rember much..long story....  
  
Ina : : nods : sorry ma'm......  
  
Mom : Well you don't need to call me ma'm....  
  
Souta : : walks in : hey sis. : looks at Inashaka : How come your still looking like that should'nt you change to human or at least take a bath?!  
  
Ina : : looks at Kagome : change?  
  
Kag : : face fault : this is going to be hard....  
  
Ina : well.. I'm going to take a shower!! : runs inside :  
  
Mom : face fault :  
  
Souta : : does anime fall :  
  
: The rest of the day was almost a normal day Inashaka came out of the shower with a light blue shirt with some bage pants she ate some food then fell asleep peacefully with Kagome she went to the shower and came out wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue sweater with pagama pants that were a light blue with little clouds on them she also sleep peacefully same as the rest of the house the troubles did'nt start till the next day...... :  
  
~*~*~*~Next Day *~*~*~*~  
  
Kag : WERES MY STUFF!!???!?!?!?!? : she ran around the house looking for her food : ....  
  
Ina : : looks at kagome while she was standing at the door way eating a candy bar with her usall unifron on but she had put some shorts under her skirt jut in case and so kad Kagome whowas now runnning around and when Kagome got close enoght to Inashaka, Inashaka threw a candy bar at Kagome's head when Kagome turned around she hurled Kagome's bag to when Kagome had out her things togther they both hurried to school :  
  
Ina : Hurry!! : she ran ahead right Past Gil and Houta to bad for Kagome she had left her without defense :  
  
Kag : Umm.. hey Hojo.... : smiled weakly looking around for help :  
  
Hojo : : smiles : Hey Kagome! you.. um.. wanna catch a movie this weekend?  
  
Kag : : blushes lightly : I um.. I don't know..  
  
: suddenly her three friends come running and two of them push Kagome to Hojo :  
  
Eri : She'd love to go!!!!!!  
  
Yuka: yea!! It would be an honor!!!  
  
Ayumi : umm guys? why don't you let kagome..  
  
Eri : So it's settled! THIS weekend!!  
  
Ina: : clears her mouth such as she coughed such as to say excuse me? : Well.... hello Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi : she smiled at Ayumi : your right Kagome should decide for her self : she sent a couple glares at the rest of the girls as they ran away and then signeled for Ayumi to go with them then looked to Kagome : well?  
  
Gil : : takes Inashaka's hand : It could be a double date!!!   
  
Ina : : pulls her hand away when she got a flush of memory's from him : umm well actully I'm busy... I don't know about Kagome..it's really up to her but I'm not letting my thing cancled..  
  
Kag : Yea sorry...... same here..  
  
Hojo : oh.. ok.. Some other time then!!  
  
Gil : nods and winks at Inashaka : some other time..  
  
Ina : : turns her back on Gil and walks back to School and right when she entered the bell rang and Kagome ran after her the boys trailing behind :  
  
: The rest of the day was rather weird because since Inashaka did'nt rember much about her life you would have thought that she would do horrible at school but she was scoreing high on everything to bad for Kagome today was exam day and the whole day was all quiz's and tests Inashaka scored 100% on all of them Kagome just barely got C's for all of them when they got home Inashaka was all smiles Kagome was tired and wanted to collapes on the couch but she waited till Inashaka got out of the shower and saw her wearing some black jamies that had things that said ....Demon....50% demon.....50% angel..and such and she went in and came out with blue jamies with clouds she then went down to the liveing room were her mom was wearing runy red jamies and souta green after this she saw Grandpa comeing in with his white jamies that had signs that were saposed to keep away demons and because Inashaka was here he had put some more on it seemed that Inashaka was ignoreing him and was eating hr rice so she did also after this she went upstaires as the rest of her family retreated to bed a waiting the next day :  
  
~*~*~*~*~Next Day*~*~*~*~*~  
  
: Inashaka gets up and takes a shower then lets her orange hair fall down her back then pulled back up with her blur ribbon and put on her reagular clothes for the other time and walked outside right at the time when Kagome had walked into the shower and cameout wearing her uniform then went to the liveing room to wait for Inuyasha Inashaka was now outside :  
  
Ina : : sighs and walks out sid still looking her usall self as she walks to the God Tree and stares at it :( why Iam I suddenly drawn to this tree? ) : she placed a hand gently on the tree as she became engulfed in light and her eyes widened as memorys came flooding into her :..........  
  
Kag : : ran out to see what the light was and gasped as she saw Inashaka : INASHAKA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ina : : the light finally died down as she let her hand drop along with her self for she had been off the ground a few inches and was now on her knees with her bangs overing her eyes she then spoke her voice shakey and cracking : K -K agome.......   
  
Kag : the tree..It must be important to you....it gave back your memorys....  
  
Ina : : nods and stables herslef getting up : Then we should go meet Inuyasha...He might come later.....  
  
Kag : : shrugs : umm sure...  
  
Ina : : starts walking to the well house when Inuyasha pops out : Oh hey!  
  
Inu : Hello.. : looks over at Kagome : Ready?  
  
Kag : : nods : yea sure...  
  
Ina : : jumps into the well once Inuyasha moved : hurry!!  
  
Inu : : looks at the well : Whys she in such a hurry?  
  
Kag : She got back her memory...  
  
Inu : oh... : he put Kagome on his back and jumped in and then ran to the camp and when he came to camp Inashaka was already with Shippou and talking to Sango and Miroku all smiles :  
  
An : thats good I guess...  
  
Ina : : looks over at Sesshomaru : umm.. hey...  
  
Sess : hello.... : looks at her : whats wrong?  
  
Ina : I .... turned down the job you set up for me..the guy wanted me to be there 24 / 7....  
  
Sess : Well I would'nt want you over ther all the time I have to go get Rin I'll be back.. : he turned and walked away :  
  
Ina : : looks over to her friends and shruged : 


	27. A New Fight, Skills, and Help

Disclaimer : I do now own Inuyasha!!!  
  
Ina : I can't belive I rember everything I mean---------- : she slaped Miroku on the face so hard that it left a mark and made him retreat back to his spot in the circle : ................... never mind....  
  
Kag : : laughs :  
  
Ina : Ha. Ha. Ha....  
  
Sango : : smiles :  
  
Ship : : moves around on Inashaka's head :  
  
Ina : : she sat up : How many shards do we need left!?!?!?!?!!?!  
  
Kag : : looks at her part then to Inashaka and hands her the part : you can join them here...  
  
Ina : : puts them togther and stares at them : .......................................................................  
  
Inu : What!?!?!? : looks at Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : nervous : All We - we need is the part from Naraku............. : she looked down at the half of the jewal that was glowing in her hand :  
  
: After a long silence Inashaka covered the jewal with her hand and walked the way to the tree that had the differnt colored flowers on it when she did this the group turned their heads but knew what she was doing and let her leave with her blank face :  
  
Ina : : looks up to the tree were she spent alot of time thinking at or thinking about she then sighs and she looks it over it's flowers still full of life and color at this she thinks of all her time with her group and drops the her knees and sets her forehead on the bark as she starts to sob thinking about if one her group members or she dies tears fall to the ground quickly as the smeel of salt is all around her she only stops a little to look around and sense Sesshomaru comeing at this she jumps up a high branch and settles down more but stills crys but quitely as tears roll down her cheeks but no ounds come from her :   
  
Sess : : walks to the base of the tree and looks up then jumps up till he reaches her branch and jumps down on it quitely then makes his way over to her and says slowly : what happened?  
  
Ina : We have to fight Naraku to get the rest of the shards.....and I'm afraid of what will happen.... : she looked over to him the tears had stopped but left her cheeks rosey and imprints of tears her eyes were not red but the usall brown color but full of sadness :  
  
Sess : : takes her hand and pulls her up then embraces her and stokres her hair takeing in her scent : ......it'll be ok....  
  
Ina : : a little surprised at what he did but lets herself be embraced as she put her hands on his back burrowing her head in his chest :  
  
Sess : : looks at the top of her head and sighs then says : I'll help with the fight.....  
  
Ina : : looks up to him her eyes twinkleing : Really!?!  
  
Sess : : nods :  
  
Ina : Thank you thank you!! : she hugs him tightly : oh... I have to go.. we have to prepare.. : jumps down then waves at him then runs back to her group the jewal tight in her hand when she reaches the camp everyone was eating and there was a emtey bowl steaming with ramen waiting for her in her spot she quickly picked up the bowl and began eating then Inuyasha spoke after a while in silence :  
  
Inu : We should train or at least rest up.....  
  
Ina : : nods still eating ramen happily :  
  
Inu : : looks over at Inashaka : what are you so happy about?  
  
Ina : : looks up Ramen still comeing form her mouth down into her bowl she sucked in the ramen like when you eat noodles and then smiles ; I likes Ramen!!!  
  
: Everyone does an anime fall :  
  
Ina : : looks around : What!?!?!?  
  
Kag : : shakes her head : never mind...  
  
San : We should also get some help!  
  
Mir : Hey Inashaka what about Gil?  
  
Ina : Oh yea! I COULD ask him but.......  
  
Inu : what!?  
  
Ina : well you might get mad Inuyasha.....  
  
Inu : what did you do this time? : is now faceing her :  
  
Ina : I - I ummm.. : mutters softly : let Sesshomaru help us in the fight : she ran away to behind Kagome and ducked with a yelp :  
  
Inu : : his dog ears twitch then a vein appered on his forhead as her ran over to Inashaka: YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!!??!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ina : ...LetsesshomarufightwithusagianstNaraku... : she said this all in one quick breath :  
  
An : She SAID " Let Sesshomaru fight with us agianst Naraku "   
  
San : : she had actully caught that and stood in front of Inashaka ; I think it's a great idea we need all the help...  
  
Ina : : stands up behind Sango :  
  
Kag : : stands up and takes her side by Inashaka :  
  
Ship : : looks at all of them and jumps onto Inashaka's head to protect her from the bad doggie :  
  
Ina : To bad Inuyasha....  
  
: For The Next month the group worked hard and learned many new skill Sango : cna now throw her weapon with daggers at the same time as well as attach a posin bomg that sets off with contact Miroku : he can know take in more in his tunnel a a few of the bees without getting hurt this took lost of endurance he also learned some new spells and chants such as fire and ice from monks that came to the village close to them Keade's village Kagome : She can control her miko powers and can make weapond from her engrey but she only does that when her normal things run out, another thing is that know she can send a gust of power towards the enmey and last she can make a shiled around her Inuyasha : Now mastered the windscar and knows several new attacks combos as well as he had gained strenth Inashaka : can send flames and ice towards peole and is better with arrows and mastered the art of a blade and her sences could never be higher Shippou : the group had to leave him behind for they were scared and he later aggred :  
  
Ina : : walks alone her cloak fluttering beind her with the wind as she looked back at her friends who were ready and rembered when she and Kagome had to go home : :  
  
~*~*~*~When They Were AT Home*~*~*~*~   
  
Ina : : starts to cry : I'll miss you all SOO much..  
  
Mom : : nods crying :  
  
Souta : : holds onto his sister : Noo!!  
  
Grandpa : : bows : let the sprits be with you.....  
  
Ina : Well find a way to win! and if we do we can still go back and forth between the times! thanks to mine and Kagome's training!!!  
  
Kag : : nods tears in her eyes :  
  
: the rest of the day was full of laughter intill they had to leave then the fireworks began then they hoped into the well hopefully for not the last time :  
  
~*~*~*~ Back with Inahshaka*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : smiles at her friends : lets do this guys!!   
  
Mir : : nods : For my future! : rembers his cursed hand :  
  
San : For Family! : rembers her fmaily :  
  
Kag : For friends! : looks at Inuyasha and rembers that she's doing this for him:  
  
Inu : For Revenge! : thinks of Kikyou but then looks to Kagome :  
  
Ina : And For Trust! : rembers her village that was tricked by Naraku and destoryed, she did rember much about that time :  
  
: They all go into the castle and are meet by Naraku his gaurds dies by him as well as Kouga and his pack they group looked at them with horrfied gasps in the corner Gil lay with Kanna's mirror frame in his hand:  
  
Ina : : with gritted teeth : How dare you..  
  
Sess : : walks next to Inashaka :  
  
Inu : : looks at his brother but does not speak to him :  
  
Kag : : shoots an arrow that starts the fight :  
  
: The fight goes on with all the nw skills pitching in to help them the first to go down was Miroku followed by Sango then Kagome and Inuyasha Miroku went out saveing Sango and Inuyasha went out saveing Kagome the girls went out by a surprise attack only people left were Inashaka and Sesshomary and Narako all who were badly beaten but all that Narako was needed was a final hit :  
  
Naraku : : looks to Sesshomaru : Whats Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands doing with such a lowly Half breed mutt such as this : looks to Inashaka :  
  
Sess : I merly came to help my idiot brother I do not even now this mutt....  
  
Ina : : grips her sword : ( How could he?........ )  
  
Nar : : sends a arm to Inashaka pinning her to the wall makeing her drop her sword ck=hokeing her as she gasps for breath: Then she shall die.....  
  
Sess : : looks at Inashaka :  
  
Ina : : her eyes fill with tears that will not fall as she looks at her comrads then to Sesshomaru he had betrayed her.. just like when he had given her the gash on her chest so long ago her eyes turned blood red as she conrtolled her demon as her hair went behind her as she ganied power :  
  
Sess : : begins to walk away when he hears Inashaka wisper her voice dripping wih coldness and hate with the last of her breath: I HATE you..... : but he keept going not looking back :  
  
Ina : : the jewal that she had gotten and was long forgotten glowed lightly then dies down and became a dark marroon color as it lost it's ruby shine she then widened her eyes as the power sends Naraku back and she picked up her blade and slashed him makeing him into ash her hair droped as she formed the jewal and collapsed now in her normal from she collaped from tiredness and weakness :  
  
An : This is a really long chap. and well I'm ending it after two more chaps. then later doing a sequel I guess...  
  
Ina : : walks along the park path after the picnic had finashied and stoped and heard : " Sesshomaru why were you with that mutt? "  
  
"no I was'ent why would I be with a half breed? " " oh I was getting the wrong Idea " " no no of course not I would not go with a MUTT " : she then uncovered herself and sent an arrow to Sesshomaru's head it skined his cheek and hit right next to his head :  
  
Demon lord2 : You missed ha!  
  
Ina : : does the same to him : I did on purpose.... : looks over to Sesshomaru and speaks coldly with hate flareing in her eye : I HATE you and don't ever show your face around here agian...  
  
DL2 : your going to let her---------: he was stopped :  
  
Ina : : looked at the arrow that had laned in the lords chest walked away withput looking back : 


	28. Backstabers And No More Fights

Disclaimer : MAN!! I made 28 chaps and GOING to make a sequel.. and I SRILL hate these.. anyway ... I don't own Inuyasah only Inashaka   
  
: many villagers had come to the castle when hearing that the lord was dead and took in the group and healed them when they woke up they set off for Keade's and sat with her and Shippou each telling up to were they had gone down Inashaka had finshied and even told about the hate the group seemed a little shoked but Inuyasah had a smug look on his face :  
  
Ina ; : looks over to Inuyasha after putting Shippou to bed frm all the news she had told him he was tired out : What are so smug about?  
  
Inu : I knew he was bound to do that! Sesshomaru I mean..I'm sorry I really am..... i mean it..  
  
Ina : : nods :I should have known..he's nothing but a cold hearted, baka, jerk, back stabing demon!!! : with this she stood up from Shippou's side :  
  
Inu : : winces : ooww harsh..  
  
Ina : Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha....  
  
Inu : : smiles :  
  
Ina : : smiles back then grins : you know Kagome and you should make the wish I have wat I needed and so does Miroku and Sango..  
  
Inu : : sits down and thinks about this : I guess...  
  
Ina : : leaves the hut and jumps onto the roof and looks at Sango and Miroku who were sitting togther they had FINALLY told each other how they felt and she had heard Inuyasha and Kagome talking togther and they were togther also she was alone..but she had no problem with that..better then being with that...she knew it was'ent true she had loved him deeply...and he turned his back on her... :... : sighs and gets up walking to Kagome ; Time to go home...  
  
: They left and came back a week later nothing had really happened the family was overjoyed to see them back and they spent quite along time talking about what had happened then thy went home leaveing school behind for they had quit it before the big fight butKagome had to say good bye to all her friends as well as did Inashaka they had a little party and said they would be comeing back sometimes from " america " and when they came back Inuyasha was ready for the wish :  
  
Inu : I think we should wish for rest for the people killed by Naraku...  
  
Kag : : nods smileing :  
  
Ship : : runs outside and watchs the group waiting :  
  
Ina : : takes out the jewal and hands it to Kagome puting her ahdn ontop of it as she glows as well as Kagoem as they made the wish and some of Kagome's sould came to her..Kikyou was a rest.. Inuyasha had a pleased look on his face as Inashaka backed up and the shared a kiss as well as Miroku and Sango for their family's were finally ok Inashaka looked around smileing then walked away pulling on her cloak so she could be wamer then a letter comes to her it states :  
  
" Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands has a new mate and she wishes that you come and work at their Castle as a wedding day wish you know what happenes if you decline you may go home or to friends some parts of the day that is all   
  
Signed  
  
Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands "  
  
: she ran back to group and they all gasped for if you decline you would be killed by all demon lords for is was sacred she had to leave right away.......... with Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands once more..just hearing his name made her angrey ...... :  
  
Ina : : she looked at the necklace around her neck and desided that she would give it back to him :  
  
AN : oooooooooooo beet you can't wait to see whats next!! naw not really huh? yea ok W/e... man.. this is a REALLY short one..sheesh...  
  
Ina : : falls to slepp in her bed with her group mebers paried off in pares even Shippou with Sango's fire cat she was alone but was to tired to care and fell off into a slumber : 


	29. Diana The New Mate

Discliamer : I do not own Inuyasha only Inashaka sheesh...and I have to deal with this ~~~ even with my other story!  
  
Ina : : Kagome and her go back to their time to talk with their family :  
  
Ina's Mom : Inashaka!! : hugs her : Im so glad I'm back but were going to be staying here!  
  
Ina : : nods ok mother but i have to go back to my time and here : hands her a book : this is wha happened when I was over there I knew you were going to want to Know..  
  
InMo : : nods : I'll read it In the mean time PLEASE be safe!!!!!  
  
Ina : : smiles : ok..  
  
: Inashaka then went and got Kagome they packed more thing since the supllies were running low once agian and Inashaka had to do the spell Kagome's mother was going to explain the deal with Sesshomaru and his new mate to Inashaka's mother by . Kagome and Inashaka gave their good byes and jumped into the well they then got to Keadea's camp and Inashaka did the spell and everything was stocked the group then enjoyed a meal togther then each of the mebers of the group slowy retreted to there beds Shippou went with Kirara Inuyasha with Kagome Sango with Miroku and Inashaka byherself :  
  
~*~*~*~*~Next Day*~*~*~*~  
  
Ina : : gets up and backs a few things in a bag and chants a few word as it shrinks and goes into her pocket she then ran around saying by like she would never see them agian she then ran for fear of being late : BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : she finally arrivied at the castle and walked in the place was bright as she walked into the room were she had eaten last time she was here and saw Bertha in a cirner she walked over to her : Hello Bertha I have'nt seen you in a while..  
  
Ber : : gives her a sad smile : Hello so Diana finally sent for you huh?  
  
Ina : Who?  
  
Ber : Diana Sesshomaru's new mate....but she's only been marked nothings happened yet..but she was telling me how you were the only reason that he would'nt comit himself to her..  
  
Ina : Why me? He left me to die? whats stopping him? I don't really care.  
  
Ber : He what?!  
  
Ina : : sighs as she explains the story Bertha's face getter more mad by the second but by the time she finshied Diana had come and called her name :  
  
Diana : Inashaka?!  
  
Ina : : walks over to her and does a solem bow : Hello Diana  
  
Dia : : nods : Hello It's nice to finally meet you.  
  
Ina : : smiles : same here  
  
Dia : Sesshomaru will meet with us shortly...  
  
Ina : : sighs and smile sadly : yes of course..  
  
Dia : : sees this but does not have time to respond : ---  
  
An : Ok no more The New Comer!!! now I'm makeing Bad Ends and Better Starts YUP!! ok can't wait to see your reviews!!  
  
Ina : : walks outside looking around then walks over to Sango and chatts with her a while intill Miroku comes she then leaves the couple alone : 


End file.
